Keeping Sacred
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: It all started with a phone call. Fourteenth season! Olivia and her daughter are trying to deal with the terms of what this phone call has led to. Elliot's back!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to find that her clock said midnight. She looked at her sixteen year old daughter to find her watching TV. She sat up on the couch. "Orlando, it's a school night. You should be in bed."

"A cop was shot. I'm waiting to see who it was." Orlando explained joining her mother on the couch. "I thought Brian was coming over tonight."

"That's what I thought." Olivia yawned. "Did he call?" Orlando shook her head. Olivia started worrying. "I'm sure he's fine."

Orlando turned up the TV as the news came back on. "We have confirmed that the detective that was shot is okay." The news reporter said. "Officers have sided with the detective about keeping his identity a secret."

"Mom, I'm sure Brian is fine. Call him. I bet he'll pick up." Orlando prompted.

Just then, the phone rang. Olivia picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Liv, can I talk to Orlando?" Dickie asked urgently.

"Yeah." Olivia said and handed the phone to her daughter. She nor Orlando had seen Elliot since he left SVU. Kat remained friends with Dickie and Lizzie. She watched as her daughter got off the couch covering her mouth. _What happened?_

Orlando slowly hung up the phone and set it on the counter. "Orlando, honey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

Kat slowly looked up at her mother. "Dickie knows who was shot."

"Is it Fin? John? Brian? Olivia asked. She watched as Orlando put on her coat.

"No." Orlando breathed shaking her head. She put a hand onthe door knob. "It's Elliot." She looked her mother in the eye. "I don't care that he left anymore. When you couldn't, Elliot took care of me. I'm gonig. You can be mad at me all you want, but...I need to see him."

Olivia looked at her daughter a moment. Orlando was right. She didn't care that he left anymore. She just really missed him. The thought of him being shot scared her more than anything. She took a deep breath. "Let's go see Elliot."

"Really?" Orlando asked with wide eyes.

Olivia chuckled lightly. "Yes, it's time we paid him a visit."

"You're not going to shoot him, are you?" Orlando asked cautiously.

"He's in enough pain." Olivia smiled. "Are you sure you want to go see him?"

"Yeah." Orlando nodded before leaving the apartment with her mother. They soon arrived at the hospital and entered a waiting room to find the Stabler kids and Kathy there. "Dickie?"

Dickie looked up and quickly enveloped her in a hug. Olivia was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I came." Orlando breathed. "How's Elliot?"

"The bullet hit his chest. They're still in surgery." Dickie sighed. He pulled Orlando to his chest and looked up to see Olivia. "Liv?"

"Hey." Olivia said quietly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Dickie said. He let go of Orlando when Lizzie stood up to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Olivia breathed. Her phone vibrated, signaling that a text came in.

_Sorry, I couldn't make it. Had a lot of work to do." ~Brian_

Olivia put her phone back in her pocket after glancing at the text message. She sat down and put her face in her hands. Looking up, she saw Orlando sitting down next to her. She put an arm around her and kissed her head. "He'll be alright." Orlando let out a shakey breath and leaned into her mother.

Hours had passed and there was little news on Elliot. Olivia looked down at her daughter to find her asleep. She laid her head on Orlando's and looked over to find Kathy's eyes drooping. Carefully leaning Orlando onto Dickie, she walked over and rubbed Kathy's arm. Her eyes snapped open. Olivia chuckled lightly. "Do you want to go get some coffee?"

"Please." Kathy smiled and got up. She and Olivia started walking down to the cafeteria. "So, how has Elliot been"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "I was going to ask you that. Orlando and I haven't seen Elliot since he left SVU."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Kathy said. "The way Elliot talks about you, it's like he still sees you every day."

Olivia smirked lightly. "I wish it was thta way. Elliot shut me out."

"I wonder why?" Kathy asked herself. "I thought for sure he would turn to you. It got so bad that we were going grocery shopping or him because he wasn't presentable to do that. He's been getting better. Maureen said that he was going to go to the presinct next week for the first time."

"Really?" Olivia asked. She and Kathy walked into the cafeteria and got coffee front the pot. "So, what exactly has Elliot been saying about me?"

Kathy smiled. "Uh, he told me about all the times he stayed at your place when he didn't want to come home."

"Nothing happened." Olivia said knowing that she had accused Elliot a couple of times of cheating.

"I know." Kathy chuckled. "He loved talking about the times when you and Orlando would get sick together and he would take care of you."

Olivia smiled. "Those were fun days. Elliot ususally set something on fire." She took a sip of her coffee. "One time, a blanket caught on fire and we couldn't figure out why."

Kathy laughed. "Good thing that didn't happen at our house."

"I didn't mind." Olivia said honestly. "I hated that blanket and when we got the fire out he said 'My hotness must have been too much for the blanket."

"That's Elliot." Kathy chuckled. "I haven't heard a line like that since I got pregnant with Maureen." They walked into the waiting room to find everyone still sleeping. "How long ago did he say that?"

"Uh, it was a week before he left the unit." Olivia recalled. "He made dinner and everything for us. Once he sits down, the blanket was on fire."

"Elliot Stabler's family?" A voice said from behind them. Both women turned to see the doctor.

"That's us." Kathy said gesturing to Olivia and herself.

"Uh, he was very lucky." The doctor said. "He's stable, but he's going to be here for a while. He woke up about ten minutes ago and is asking for an Olivia Benson. If she's not here, he said to drag her here."

"Thanks Elliot." Olivia chuckled. "That's me."

"Are you going to come? I really don't feel comfortable having security take you there." The doctor asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'll come on my own free will."

The doctor heaved out a breath. "Thanks." He led her to Elliot's room and left.

Olivia slowly opened the door and saw Elliot laying in the hospital bed watching TV. She'd been here so many times before. His bare chest rose and fell before he looked at her. "Hey." he greeted with a small smile.

"Hey." Olivia said back with a small wave. "How'd you know I was here?"

Elliot opened his mouth then closed it. He spoke a moment later. I sensed it."

"You can sense me now?" Olivia asked. "Can you sense how I'm feeling right now?"

"Liv-" Elliot started, but was stopped when she lifted her hand.

"Don't." Olivia breathed. She threw her jacket on a chair nearby. She walked over to him and hugged him. "This is for getting shot. Don't scare me like that." She slapped the back of his head. "That's for leaving me."

Elliot watched as she sat down on the side of the bed. "I am sorry." He whispered.

"I know you are." Olivia nodded. She took his hand into hers. "How'd you get shot?"

Elliot searched her eyes. "Uh, a guy accused me of killing a girl that he knew. She died a few nights ago apparently. Megan Cross, I think her name was."

"That's my case." Olivia said. "There was no DNA on her."

"Liv, you know I could never do that." Elliot said.

Olivia squeezed his hand. "It's not even a possibility. You could never do that. Do you know who shot you?"

"You can't work my case." Elliot reminded her. "But, I do know."

"Who is it?" Olivia asked.

"You're not going to belive." Ellliot sighed.

Olivia scoffed. "Elliot, you're the longest relationship I've had with a man. I'd trust you over anyone."

"Well, you're not going to want to believe me." Elliot said and rubbed her arm. "You'll find out in time." He groaned as he moved his other arm slightly. "I think my heart is literally bullet proof."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, I'd say so." She paused. "Why'd you go wihtout...saying goodbye?"

Elliot didn't feel so cullet proff anymore knowing how much he hurt her. "Come here." He breathed holding ihs arm out. He wrapped it around her when she leaned into his good side. "The reason I didn't say goodbye is simply because I can't say goodbye to you. It would be too hard." He leaned his forehead into her hair so he was next to her ear. "I saw you walk in and my stomach literally jumped for joy."

Olivia smiled and patted his stomach. "I am going to find the guy that did this to you."

"You wont' have to." Elliot whispered. "Just lay here and relax with me." He rubbed her back and groaned softly.

"Am I hurting you?" Olivia saked sitting up.

Elliot pulled her back to his chest. "You're hurting me by not staying here." Olivia smiled and leaned back into him. "Did you bring Orlando?"

"Who do you think found out you were shot?" Olivia asked. "Your kids and my daughter are like peas in a pod."

"Well, they did love you and Orlando to death. They still do." Elliot pointed out. "It feels like just yesterday you walked into that squad room for the first time."

"That was a long time ago." Olivia sighed.

"We've done a lot since then." Elliot nodded in agreement.

After a moment, Olivia spoke. "Hey El?"

"Yes?" Elliot asked.

"I couldn't have said goodbye either." She breathed. She could feel his smile.

Elliot held her just a bit tighter as he drifted off to sleep with Olivia right behind him.

**Please review! I've had this story in mind for a while and I've been waiting to post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Olivia woke up to find that the room was dark. The alarm clock said 5:46. She shifted slightly and realized that she was still at the hospital with Elliot. "You're finally up." Elliot grinned. He chuckled when she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Don't do that." Olivia smield trying to sound serious. She rubbed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm cold now that you moved." Elliot said pulling her back to his chest. She giggled. "Otherwise, I feel like I've just been shot."

"There's a turn on." Olivia said sarcastically. "Everyone is probably waiting to see you."

"They already did." Elliot said simply. "We talked for about an hour."

Olivia groaned. "And you didn't wake me?"

"I already survived death once today. I wasn't going to put myself in jeapardy again." Elliot smiled. "...Orlando has really matured."

"What'd you expect?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows. "She wasnt' going to stay the same. No one does. I've changed a lot."

"I know." Elliot smiled lightly. "You actually let your hair grow out. Your hair used to be as short as mine."

"It was not." Olivia laughed. "It was just spikey." She paused a moment. "What have you been up to these past couple years?"

Elliot paused. "Not a whole lot. I got divorced. I moved. I got a dog."

"Elliot Stabler got a dog?" Olivia smiled. "When did you become such a softy?"

Elliot chuckled. "I got a golden retriever. He name is Max...What have you been up to?"

"Um...I'm dating Cassidy." Olivia mumbled. "We've been together for about seven months now."

"I'm glad you found someone." Elliot said. Now, his heart hurt more than the gun shot wound. "He better treat you well."

"He does." Olivia nodded.

"How does he treat Orlando?" Elliot asked trying to make it sound casual.

Olivia paused. "Orlando has met him once. She thinks we've been dating for two weeks."

"What?!" Elliot choked out.

"It's not a big deal." Olivia said trying to brush it off.

"No a big deal?" Elliot scoffed. "What if he proposed in a couple of months and you said yes? She'd think you were crazy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "We're not even close to marriage. Orlando doesn't need to worry about it."

"Why'd you hide it for so long." Elliot asked. "You and Cassidy are obviously serious."

"I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation. That's for me to worry about." Olivia said.

"I just want to watch out for Orlando. That's all." Elliot explained.

Olivia sighed. "Well, she's not your daughter. She's mine. I've raised her right without you. I know how to take care of her."

Elliot was silent a moment. He knew that Orlando wasn't his, but he always thought of her as his daughter. "I know she's...not mine."

Olivia could tell it was hard for him to say that. It was hard for her to tell him that even though it was the truth. "El-"

"No, it's fine." Elliot interrupted her.

"No El, listen to me." Olivia commanded. She waited until he looked her in the eye. "Look, even though you aren't Orlando's father, I wish you were. That way, at least, I could tell her who her father is. She would at least have a father that watched her grow up. You're the closest person on this planet that would qualify to be her father. When she went to school for the first time, you were there to stop me from bringing her back home. On her tenth birthday, you watched her birth video with me until on in the morning. You took her to her first football game. El,..you've done more things for my daughter than most fathers do for their own kids." She paused. "She really missed you. We really missed you."

Elliot took her hand into his." I missed you too."

Just then, the door opened and Orlando walked in. "You guys are getting along. There's a good sign." She smiled. Before going over to the bed, she turned on the light.

"Hey." Elliot smiled sofly. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I wasn't shot. So, I'd say better than you." Orlando concluded. She set down a glass. "The doctor said you have to drink this now."

Elliot scowled at the glass. "That stuff is disgusting. I'm not drinking it. You can't make me."

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"It's his medication." Orlando explained. "He chose the liquid over pills. He hates it because it tastes like bubble gum."

"Oh jeez, dont' be such a baby." Olivia chuckled. She grabbed the glass and held it out. "Drink it."

"No." Elliot refused shaking his head. "I'm not drinking it."

Olivia smirked and plugged his nose. She held the glass to his lips. "Open." Elliot shook his head. "If you don't, this will end up on your face. You will smell bubble gum all day." Elliot rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. Olivia unplugged his nose so he could breathe and replugged it when he opened his mouth.

Orlando furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you plugging his nose?"

"It takes away most of the flavor." Olivia explained. Elliot finished a moment later. "Was that so bad?" She chuckled when he glared at her.

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna head over to the school. We have soccor practice." Orlando chuckled.

"Okay, do you need a ride?" Olivia asked.

"No, Kurk is here." Orlando said and hugged her mother. "I'll come by the station later." She hugged Elliot. "Behave! I'll try and come during my noon hour."

"Okay, have fun at school." Elliot smirked.

"Have fun drinking more of your medicine later." She grinned. "Bye." Orlando waved leaving.

Olivia looked back at Elliot. He opened his mouth right before she did. "So, she's still dating Kurk?"

Olivia nodded. "They had their three year anniversary two months ago."

"Three years?" Elliot breathed. "That can't be right."

"I thought the same thing." Olivia sighed. "Who shot you, Elliot?"

Elliot looked at her. He wanted to tell her, to keep her safe. But, the guy that shot him wouldn't hurt Olivia or Orlando. "Liv, telling you isn't going to help anything. Just trust me and be careful."

Olivia saw the pleading in his eyes. She'd only seen that twice in her life. "I trust you."

Elliot smiled and took her hand. "Are you working today?" He asked.

"I have a feeling Cragen will give me the day off." Olivia smirked. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. She missed these silences between them. There were eye movements and tiny gestures. Looking at the back of his head, she could tell if he was mad.

Elliot gently took her hand, that he was holding, into his other hand. His vacant hand took its place on her hip. She smiled sitting back on the bed, relaxing onto his chest yet again. These silences were treasured.

**Please review! I love you guys! I am in Alabama right now. We have been driving for 16 hours from Wisconsin. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

"Brian, I'm at the hospital." Olivia sighed. She was standing in the hallway while the doctor changed Elliot's bandage.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia sighed. "It's Elliot."

Brian paused. "You went to go se him?"

"Of course I did. I was mad, but not wicked witch of the west mad." Olivia said furrowing her eyebrows. "He's my best friend."

"Yeah, he left you all alone." Brian spat. "You can't be that naive."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't be an ass about this. If Orlando and I can forgive him, you can. You haven't seen him in over a decade. He didn't hurt you. He hurt Orlando and I. We're not even that mad at him. I'm just happy he's alive."

"Orlando forgave him?!" Brian asked.

"He is like her father. She'd forgive him in a heartbeat." Olivia breathed. "I'm not going to ask you to understand I just want you to accept it. He's my best friend and he almost died. I can't lose him...I won't lose him."

Brian paused. "Liv, he's not always going to be there. Everyone goes when it's their time."

Olivia exhaled sharply and looked through the window. "I know, but...Elliot doesn't deserve to die from a bullet." If someone shot at him, she'd take the blow. "Listen, I'm going to let you get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, did you want to catch up for lunch?" Brian asked.

"Only if you are going to be in the hospital." Olivia sighed. "I'm staying with Elliot today. It's been a while. I just want to be here with him for a while."

Brian exhaled sharply. "Okay, I'll call you later."

Olivia hung up and went back into the room. She felt her stomach lurch when she saw Elliot's wound. She'd kill the guy that did this to him. She'd seen it before, but...she'd always saved him when he was shot. This time, she didn't even know where he had been. The doctor smiled at her before leaving the room. Elliot smiled at her and held out his arm. "I need warmth."

Olivia laughed and went over to him. "You can't use me as your heater the whole time you're in here." She sat down and laid against his chest. "I don't get why you need me. You are already hot."

Elliot smirked. "You think I'm hot." Olivia chuckled and he grinned. "I will always need you." The truth was, he was already warm. He was actually pretty hot. He just wanted to hold her. "So, what do you find so hot about me?"

Olivia laughed. "We are not playing this. Your ego does not need that boost."

"No, I want to know." Elliot grinned.

Olivia shook her head grabbing the remote to the TV. "Let's watch a movie." She giggled when Elliot started tickling her. "El, no." She squirmed as he started tickling her neck. "You are going to get it if you don't stop."

Elliot grinned and started tickling her side. He remembered all of her ticklish spots from when they were partners. The one that got her the most was the one on her right side. Just above her hip, she would keel over in laughter if you just brushed it. "Tell me, Liv."

Olivia shook her head while laughing. She had tears running down her face; she was laughing so hard. "El...cut it out." She wheezed.

Elliot chuckled as he stopped tickling her. He watched as she wiped her eyes. "There, I stopped."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, but now I have to pee, you ass." Elliot laughed as he watched her go into the bathroom. She came back out after a couple of minutes. "No more tickling me." She chuckled before sitting back on the bed next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Well, it's not going to be answered." Olivia smiled lightly. She started playing with his fingers as if she did it everyday. "Can you just tell me where the perp shot you?"

"In the chest." Elliot said simply knowing that he wasn't answering what she was asking. He knew she was rolling her eyes as he poked her nose. "Silly Benson."

Olivia laughed. "El, you know what I'm asking. I promise; I am just going to go there and look around. I won't bring anything into evidence or try and solve it since you already know who shot you."

Elliot sighed and scratched his jaw with his free hand. "It was, uh, where we met up when I was undercover as a perp. Later that day, you guys came and got me at that warehouse after I let the girl go."

"You could have fallen into the water." Olivia realized feeling suddenly cold. She knew Elliot was good at surviving bullets, but...if he had fallen in...he wouldn't be here."

Elliot noticed her skin was getting colder. "Liv, are you cold? Your skin is freezing."

"Uh, yeah I guess a little bit." Olivia stuttered. She felt his hold tighten on her and she reveled in it. _What am I doing? Boyfriend, I have a boyfriend. But, he just missed me and he doesn't want me to be uncomfortable. Plus, it's been a while since I've seen him._ She gripped his arm tighter. "I can't believe how close I came to losing you. Every other time I was right there with you."

Elliot leaned his cheek against her head. "You aren't losing me. I'm still here. The only way I'm leaving is if you take me out yourself."

"So, I'm never going to lose you." Olivia concluded.

"Exactly." Elliot smiled lightly.

The next day, Olivia had to go to work even though she didn't want to. She had paperwork and she had to work on the case that she and Nick were assigned, no leads and a long day. She was busy and was ready to yell at anyone that asked about her case. Running a hand through her hair, she looked up to see Orlando walking towards her. "Hey baby, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." She stood up and hugged her daughter. "I don't think I'll be able to make it home tonight. We're swamped. I'll probably get home by the time you'll be in bed."

"Uh, okay. Then, what I have to talk to you about can wait. I want you to get your work done as soon as you can." Orlando breathed. She tucked some stay hair from her ponytail behind her ear.

Olivia looked at her daughter and noticed that she looked stressed and frazzled. "Orlando, honey, sit down." She said sitting her daughter down in her chair and squatting down in front of her. "Honey, what is it you have to tell me?"

Orlando teared up and wiped her eyes before they fell. She shrugged and took a deep breath. "Uh, Kurk and I broke up."

"Oh, baby," Olivia breathed before hugging her daughter. "I'm sorry." She rubbed her daughter's back and pulled back to look into her eyes. "What happened?"

"Uh, that's another thing I have to talk to you about." Orlando sighed. "Uh, you are going to be so mad at me."

"Orlando, honey, I promise not to get mad." Olivia nodded. "Now, what happened?"

Orlando took a deep breath and closed her eyes while shaking out her hands. She leaned her jaw onto her palms and opened her eyes. "I told him I was pregnant."

Olivia felt her mind go blank and the flame of anger grow into a furnace. "You what?"

"I'm pregnant." Orlando breathed. "Kurk said I can keep the baby or keep him. If I wanted him, I had to get rid of the baby as soon as possible. He offered to find an abortion clinic for me. I slapped him and told him we were through. I took the pregnancy test yesterday." She teared up. "I don't know what to do because I know you're mad and the father of my baby doesn't even want it."

Olivia's anger melted away as she embraced her daughter. "I'm going to help you, okay? I love you and I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I promise."

**Please review! Love you guys! Elementry is on! Check out my new poll question! It's different from my other ones, but I am interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia and Orlando walked into the diner and sat down. Orlando pulled her hair into a ponytail and put her face in her hands. Olivia gently grabbed her arm. "Orlando, we're going to get through this, okay? I'm not letting you do this on your own. This could have happened to anyone. You're not the only one."

Orlando dropped her hands to the table and looked at her mother. "But, it didn't happen to just anyone. It happened to me." She took a deep breath. "Why did you have to call Brian?"

"I haven't seen him all week so just chill." Olivia said. She rubbed her head with her hand and stared at her daughter a moment. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Six weeks tomorrow." Orlando breathed looking down at her hands. "We were at a party and it just sort of happened."

"Was there alcohol?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't have any. I told you. After what happened to Grandma, I'm not going there." Orlando said looking directly into her mother's eyes. "Kurk had some, but he wasn't drunk."

"Did he force you?" Olivia asked.

Orlando covered her face with her hands. "No, he did not force me. I loved...love him." She looked out the window tearing up. "How could anyone do that after dating for as long as we did? It's not like he was dating me just to get sex. We only did it at the party."

Olivia sighed and went over to the other side of the booth. She embraced her daughter. "It's going to be okay." She felt her daughter sob. "Shhh, I got you. I am not going to let anything bad happen to you."

After a couple of minutes, Brian walked in and sat down across from them. "Hey, what's wrong Orlando?"

Olivia stroked her daughter's head as Orlando wiped her eyes. "Uh...Kurk and I broke up."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know how much you liked him." Brian said rubbing her hand. "Are you okay?"

Orlando chuckled sadly. "No...I'm pregnant with his child. That's why we broke up. He didn't want it." She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. She paused before standing up from the booth. "You know, I'm not really that hungry. Is it okay if I go visit Elliot for a while?"

"Uh, yeah. Call me when you get to the hospital and stay safe." Olivia said giving her daughter some money for a cab. "Love you."

"Love you." Orlando breathed as she hugged her mother. She waved at Brian before leaving.

"You have a plate load." Brian sighed looking at Olivia and taking her hand.

"Yeah, my daughter is pregnant, my best friend is in the hospital. That's not even going into detail about anything." Olivia breathed and rubbed her forehead. "My daughter ended up just like me. The only difference, she knew the guy."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. She has you. You are the greatest person I know." Brian said. "She's getting close with Elliot."

"Not this again." Olivia sighed. "Brian, he's like a father to her. He's been gone for over a year. She wants to spend as much time with him as possible. I should be there, but I thought I should spend some time with you."

"You thought or you wanted to?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "If you are going to pick at every little things I say, I think I may just go see Elliot." Brian got up to stop her. "I will talk to you later, but get out of my way right now."

"Why are you treating me like you did back when I worked SVU?" Brian asked studying her.

Olivia stared at him a moment. "I am not. I will call you later. Now, will you let me leave?" Brian frowned and stepped aside watching as she hurried out of the diner.

Orlando took a deep breath before stepping into Elliot's room. Elliot smiled at her. "Hey!" He said quietly.

"Hey." Orlando smiled lightly. She went over and kissed his cheek before sitting down. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay." Elliot said. He studied her and noticed that her eyes were a light shade of pink and they were a little puffy. "Hey Orlando, what's wrong?"

Orlando teared up. "I don't know what to do."

"Sweetie, come here." Elliot breathed scooting over and holding out his arms for her. He cradled her and kissed her head when she climbed up next to him. "What happened? Don't you dare say that I'm going to hate you because you know I never could."

Orlando sniffled. "Well, I messed up big time." She looked up at Elliot while laying her head on his good side. "Kurk and I...well, I told him I was pregnant. He said I could keep him or the baby. He offered to find me an abortion clinic...do you know what I realized?...He never loved me."

"Oh honey." Elliot breathed cupping her head and pulling her to his chest. He kissed her head as she sobbed into his chest. "Shhh, your mom and I are going to do everything we can to take care of you and this baby. You know I will always protect you, even when you don't know it." He rubbed her back and looked out the window to find Olivia looking at them. He waved at her. "Did you come here with your mom?"

"No, she stayed with Brian at the diner." Orlando breathed. "I took a cab here."

"I think she changed her mind and decided to come instead." Elliot smiled lightly still looking at Olivia. Orlando looked out to see her mom. "Does she know?"

"Yeah, she does." Orlando said wiping her eyes. "I told her earlier at the station. I went straight to her after I slapped Kurk."

"That's my girl." Elliot smiled lightly. Orlando chuckled. "What was his reaction? Did he freeze? Did he fall? Were his friends around to laugh?"

"He asked what my problem was?" Orlando sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and kissed his cheek again. "He's lucky you're in the hospital."

"Yeah, he is." Elliot grumbled. He watched as Olivia walked in. "Hey Liv."

"Hey." She smiled waving slightly. "How are you doing?"

"I've got some of my favorite girls. I am doing pretty good; I'd say." Elliot smiled. He rubbed Orlando's back. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Depends, what is it?" Olivia asked sitting down and the edge of his bed.

"I need you to get me out of here so I can go have a chat with a certain young punk." Elliot said with a straight face. He sat relaxed as could be with his hands folded over his lap.

Olivia chuckled and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, El. I am not doing that. I want you to get better, not go and rip your stitches."

"You are no fun." Elliot whined. "It's just one tiny little favor. If I rip my stitches, I can come back here."

"No, Elliot." Olivia chuckled placing her hand on his and squeezing it. "You are not going anywhere until my say so. Kathy said I could keep you in here for as long as I thought you needed it. The doctor hasn't even cleared you yet."

"She gave you permission?" Elliot asked as his eyebrows raised. "When did she start to like you?"

"Ummm, I'd say probably around the time you two got divorced. For some reason, she always thought that you were banging your partner." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"EW!" Orlando said grossed out. "I think I am going to call Dickie before I throw up." She said leaving the room.

Elliot chuckled. "I always wondered why Kathy thought that."

Olivia smirked. "Your partner was hot; that's why. Plus, our job doesn't exactly give you time to go home and actually be at home for more than twenty-four hours."

"True." Elliot nodded. He took Olivia's hand and brought her to sit on the bed with him so she was leaning into his chest. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, avoid my new partner's wife." Olivia said.

Elliot chuckled. "No, I mean with Orlando. Did Kurk really offer to find her an abortion clinic?"

"As far as I know, yeah." Olivia sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. "Dickie would know. He's still friends with Kurk, right?"

"Yeah." Elliot nodded. "So, do you have a plan?"

Olivia paused. "My plan: to help her as much as possible. She made a mistake. I was in her shoes when I got pregnant with her." She looked up at Elliot. "Only difference: she's going to have me."

"And me." Elliot smiled down at her. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead.

**Please review! I love you guys! My brother is watching The Other Guys! Love Will Ferrel! Elementry is on tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! I love you guys and you are the best reviewers! Crazy episode last night! What was up with Liv? Maybe it's just me, but Olivia seemed very pist and different last night. Also, NEXT WEEK'S PROMO- OMG! I can't wait to see that episode!**

Olivia and Orlando walked into their apartment after leaving the hospital that night. Olivia tossed her keys onto the counter and watched as Orlando plopped down on the couch with her feet hanging over the edge. She smiled sadly and rubbed her daughter's back. "C'mon, go get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow."

Orlando turned over to lay on her back and looked up at her mother. "Can we have Friday movie night tomorrow?"

Olivia was taken aback and smiled. Orlando hadn't wanted a Friday movie night since she was thirteen. She wanted to go out with Kurk or with friends. "I think that would be great." She said squeezing her daughter's hand and kissing her head. "Now, you brush your teeth nice and squeaky clean."

Orlando chuckled going over to the bathroom. Olivia walked into her room and started changing for bed. Her phone vibrated on her bed and she picked it up. _I got my phone from the doctor. Ha and ha!~El_. Olivia chuckled reading her phone and texted back. _Good for you! Now you can play games all night while I go to sleep.~Liv_. She smirked and put down her phone before changing into her pajamas. She picked up her phone when it vibrated again. _Sleep tight then. I could beat your record in suduko! :D~El._ Olivia rolled her eyes and put her phone on her nightstand before going back out to the living room. Orlando came out of the bathroom yawning and hugged her mother. "Night Mom."

"Night baby." Olivia said kissing her head and holding her for a minute. "I love you."

"I love you too." Orlando breathed into Olivia's shoulder. After a moment, she was released from her mother's embrace and walked to her room lightly waving at her mom.

A couple hours later, Olivia was sound asleep. Her eyes opened when she heard knocking at her door. She sat up to find her daughter. "Orlando?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I sleep in here tonight?" Orlando asked opening the door a little bit wider and stepping in.

"Of course, come on." Olivia said. She watched as Orlando closed the door and crawled into the bed with her. "Couldn't you sleep?" She asked wrapping her arm around her daughter and resting her head against hers.

"No, there's too much to think about." Orlando sighed. "Do you know who shot Elliot?"

"No, you?" Olivia asked.

Orlando sighed. "No, but Elliot said he knew who it was. But, he hasn't told the police yet."

"Why?" Olivia asked intrigued.

"I don't know. He just said it was better for everyone if the police figured it out on their own." Orlando sighed. After a moment, she spoke. "Are you still mad at me for getting pregnant?"

Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "Not really. I was in the same postition that you were in so many years ago. Besides, I could never stay mad at you. You are my daughter and I am going to help you through everything." She turned her daughter so that she could look at her face. "I can't believe you are having a baby though. You are making me a grandma. I feel old." Orlando laughed. "Oh, that's funny to you, isn't it?" Orlando nodded still laughing. "You are going to get it." She started tickling her daughter and watched as she laughed so hard you couldn't hear it anymore.

Orlando started gasping. "Mom, you gotta...stop...I can't...breath."

Olivia chuckled as she watched her daughter pant to get her breath back to normal. "But seriously, even though you are pregnant at sixteen, I am proud of you for acting like an adult about this. You already called Elliot's brother to set up an appointment. You didn't give into Kurk when he said pick the baby or him. I am really proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." Orlando smiled lightly and cuddled into her mother's embrace. Olivia rubbed her daughter's back until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. She watched her daughter and smiled.

_"Mommy!" Orlando called walking into Olivia's room. She was carrying her stuffed animal in one hand and her sippy cup in the other._

_"Yes baby?" Olivia smiled looking at her four year old. She was getting ready to clean the living room in her sweats. Orlando loved to reorganize things that needed to stay put._

_Orlando pointed out to the living room. "Someone is knocking on the door."_

_"Really? I wonder who that could be." Olivia said picking up Orlando and walking over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled when she saw who it was. "It's Elliot." She leaned against the door. "What's the password?"_

_"Liv, open the door." Elliot chuckled._

_Olivia smirked. "I need a password, Elliot."_

_Elliot sighed. "I am a goon and you are always right. Since it is out there, I cannot take it back. Can I come in now?"_

_"Yes." Olivia grinned opening the door._

_"Elliot!" Orlando smiled reaching for him._

_"Hey Orlando!" Elliot said taking her from Olivia and blowing kisses onto her stomach. Olivia laughed as she closed the door._

_"El, that tickles." Orlando squealed. When he held her properly, she grabbed his ear softly. "You are silly."_

_"That's what your Mommy tells me." Elliot smiled. He looked over at Olivia. "Liv, I don't have to take Orlando anywhere. I can help you out. I'm pretty sure Orlando and I can organize your movies or something."_

_Olivia smiled. "El, I have to clean because Orlando organizes." She tapped Orlando's nose lightly with her finger. "Go out and have a good time. Just make sure to bring her back before one because she needs a nap. Otherwise, she's cranky." She rested her hip on the back of her couch. "If you want, you can hang out here this afternoon. Orlando will be up by two, two thirty. I don't know what time you want to go home."_

_"Kathy took the kids up to her mom's for the weekend. She's staying up there with them. I am not going to spend a weekend with my inlaws. There is now way." Elliot said shaking his head. "So, I'm yours today, tomorrow, and Sunday."_

_"Good, you can play Candy Land with Orlando every other game." Olivia smirked._

_"But she always wins." Elliot whined._

_"Stop being a baby." Orlando groaned. Olivia chuckled walking into her room. Elliot set Orlando down when she squirmed. "Come with me." She said hurrying into her room. Elliot smiled walking over to her room and opening the door to see what she had to show him. He watched as she took a picture frame off of her book shelf. She put it on her bed and took off the back._

_"What do you have to show me?" Elliot asked squatting down by her. She pulled out a picture and showed it to him. It was of Olivia pregnant. Elliot guessed she was around six or seven months in the picture. "Wow, did Mommy give you this?"_

_"No, Grandma did." Orlando said leaning against Elliot. "Why does Mommy have a big belly?"_

_Elliot smiled. "Well, you were in your mommy's tummy." He watched as Orlando's jaw dropped. She took the picture from him and ran into Olivia's room. He was right on her heels._

_"You ate me!?" Orlando yelled at her mother holding the picture up._

_Olivia furrowed her eyebrow and took the picture. She chuckled after looking at it. Picking up Orlando, she sat down on the bed. "No sweetie. I did not eat you. You were growing inside my tummy. You used to be as small as a pee."_

_Orlando gave Olivia a weird look. "How did I get in there?"_

_Olivia's eyes widened when she didn't know how to answer the question. She looked up to find Elliot's face red from laughing. "Why don't we ask Elliot? I think he may know the answer."_

_Elliot stopped laughing when he heard Olivia say that, but he was still smiling. "Uh, okay I got it." He squatted down and put his hands on the bed in front of them. "Mommy loves this story because I helped." Olivia rolled her eyes, but was curious to see what Elliot would say. "Okay, one day, Mommy decided that she couldn't wait to have you. So, she asked me, her extremely handsome best friend, to help her get you. One night, the seed man came and put you in Mommy's tummy so you could grow."_

_"I grew from seeds?" Orlando asked with wide eyes. "Wow."_

_Olivia and Elliot watched as she ran out of the room. Olivia looked at Elliot. "You didn't even know me when I got pregnant."_

_"Yeah, but...Orlando knows I always catch you when you fall. I'd be there no matter what. I will always help you, even if you don't know it." Elliot smiled patting her hand._

Olivia smiled to herself. "I always catch you when you fall. That cheesy son of a bitch." She chuckled. She grabbed her phone and texted him before going to sleep.

Elliot exited out of his game when he got a text message. _I will always catch you when you fall, even if you don't know it. Thanks for everything, El. I'll see you tomorrow. Night.~Liv._ He smiled reading her text and put his phone down. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face and his best friend on his mind.

**Please review! I love you guys! Sorry it took so long. I had major writer's block and I had some homework to do yesterday. You are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! I love you guys! Sorry it's been taking so long to update. I've had a lot of graduation stuff going. Plus, I have been getting ready for my permit test. I just saw the new Fast and Furious movie and it was soooo good. Highly recomended!**

A week later, Elliot was out of the hospital and back at his house. Olivia had taken some time off so she could take care of him, even when he didn't want it. "El, come on. We need to change the bandages." Olivia said walking into the living room to find him on the couch. Orlando was sleeping in the recliner a few feet from him.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Liv, I can change my own bandages."

"Yeah, but you sometimes suck at it." Olivia chuckled sitting on the couch. She watched as he lifted his shirt over his head, making her mouth go dry. Clearing her throat, she slowly took off the bandages that were already on Elliot's chest. She glanced at Elliot's face when she started to clean it. "I still can't believe you haven't told the police."

"Liv, I know you want me to be safe. I don't plan on leaving you guys anytime soon, but...the guy that shot me...he will be found. And when he is, I will be an enemy of yours." Elliot sighed.

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed as she put on the new bandage. "Why would I be your enemy? I never have and never will be."

Elliot shook his head. "After this...I would hope not, but...you have surprised me before."

Olivia studied his face. "El, I would never leave you again like I did. It was stupid and I think you realized that when you left. The person, that shot you, tried to kill you. They are my enemy. And, if they know me like you know me, they'd know that it's not a good list to be on."

"Yeah, but nobody knows you like I do." Elliot smiled lightly.

"That's a very good point." Olivia smirked. "Will you please tell the police who shot you? I don't want this guy coming after you again." She teared up. "I couldn't take it. Orlando and I don't need to worry about that."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia in a hug. "Liv, he's not going to come after me as long as he knows that you need me." He kissed her head. "Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." He rubbed her back. "If I was in danger, I would tell the police right away."

Olivia pulled back. "Then tell them. El, I don't want to be called one night to find out this guy killed you."

"You won't. I promise." Elliot breathed taking her hands in his and rubbing them with his thumbs. "I am still Elliot Stabler. I have been shot in the chest more than once. As long as I have you, I'll have something to keep living for."

"El, you still have your kids." Olivia said quietly.

"Yeah, I do." Elliot said. "But, they don't know me like you do. Trust me. I live for them too. But, if I didn't have you, who would I talk to about...everything?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "I'm pretty sure your dog would listen to you."

Elliot laughed. "He doesn't even listen. He just walks away from me unless I saw we are going for a walk or I offer him food." Olivia grinned chuckling. "I will be fine."

The next day, Orlando woke up and walked out to the living room to find her mother in the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Olivia smiled warmly before kissing her daughter's head.

"I was interrupted when we had to leave Elliot's." Orlando yawned while rubbing her eyes. "You have the day off today, right?"

"Yeah, I am taking you to your appointment with Oscar." Olivia nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "How are the kids treating you at school?"

Orlando smirked. "Well, since somebody told Marsha that Kurk wanted me to get rid of the baby, everybody is siding with me and they are making plans and stuff. It's kind of crazy. Marsha and her friends actually want to throw a baby shower for me."

"Don't you hate Marsha?" Olivia asked chuckling.

"Yes, but if she is going to pay for a baby shower that could cost a lot, why should I stop her?" Orlando asked smiling. "She's better this year anyway. A couple of Kurk's friends are siding with him just because they can." She rolled her eyes. "I am ready when you are."

"Okay, I'm ready." Olivia said grabbing her jacket. "Where did you want to go after your appointment?"

"Elliot's." Orlando said simply as she walked out of the apartment.

Olivia nodded. "That's what I thought." Soon, they were in an examination room. Orlando was bouncing her leg and looking around the room. "Baby, calm down. It's going to be fine." Orlando looked at her mother letting out a sharp breath. Olivia mimicked her. "It's just Oscar. He used to change your diapers."

"That doesn't help anyone here." Orlando groaned laying back on the table.

Just then, Oscar came in. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in." Olivia chuckled and hugged him. "Hey Olivia."

"Hey Oscar." Olivia smiled. She pulled back from him and looked at her daughter. "We just want to make sure she is pregnant. If she is, we want to make sure that baby is healthy."

"I think we can do that." Oscar smiled. He walked over to Orlando. "Hey Buckwheat, how's it going?"

Orlando smiled lightly. "I've been better."

After Oscar got her situated, Orlando lifted her gown. "So, how is school going?"

"It's alright. Everybody hates Kurk so, it's different." Orlando sighed.

"So Kurk? Story?" Oscar asked.

Orlando squeezed her mother's hand as he put the gel on her stomach. "Uh, he didn't want the baby."

"Elliot is going to kick his ass." Oscar chuckled grabbing the wand.

"We know." Olivia said rolling her eyes. She watched as Oscar put the wand on her daughter's stomach. Orlando was gripping Olivia's hand tighter by the second as she kept her eyes closed.

Oscar looked at the screen. "Okay, you should hear a heartbeat..." He smiled. "Now."

Orlando opened her eyes when she heard the soft thudding from the monitor. "Oh my God!" She breathed tearing up. "That's my baby?"

"That's your baby." Olivia smiled tearing up herself. She hugged her daughter and kissed her head.

Oscar chuckled at them. "When you are fourteen weeks, call me again and we can set up another appointment. If you want to, I can tell you what the sex of your baby is."

Orlando nodded wiping her eyes. "That'd be great." After cleaning up and leaving the room, they went outside. Orlando smiled as Olivia looked at her mother.

"What?" Olivia asked chuckling. Orlando couldn't contain herself anymore and screamed in excitement. Olivia laughed as her daughter hugged her.

"Thank you." Orlando smiled into her neck.

"For what, baby?" Olivia asked cupping the back of her daughter's head.

"For raising me right. If you didn't, I don't think I would've gotten to experience that." Orlando breathed. "I got to hear my baby's heartbeat."

Olivia smiled. "I know. It's indescribable." She rubbed her daughter's back. "C'mon, I pretty sure Elliot wants to see your reaction. I got it on my phone." She smirked lifting up her phone. Orlando chuckled.

**Please review! I love you guys! Check out my new poll question!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Weeks past and the detectives working on Elliot's case found out the bullet was fired from a seven round caliber. Orlando was almost fourteen weeks along and Elliot and Olivia were looking at every book they could find with her. One day, Olivia woke up to find Elliot snoring on the couch with a baby book on his chest. Orlando was sleeping in the recliner with a stuffed animal huddled under her arm. Her classmates were buying her everything. Leaning over the back of the couch, she rubbed Elliot's arm. "El, you should wake up." She said softly.

Elliot groaned. "But I'm tired. Wake up Orlando. She ate your chocolates." He pulled on a pillow and put it over his head.

Olivia gasped chuckling. "I will wake her up, but you need to get ready. You were going to take Orlando to her appointment today, remember? I have to work and you didn't want my daughter to face your brother alone since he likes to pick on her."

"Well, he can be mean." Elliot smiled lightly uncovering his now open eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." Olivia chuckled and took the book off of his chest. "Week 28?"

"What?" Elliot asked taking the book from her. "I thought I was still on week 14. No wonder it was taking so long."

Olivia laughed. "You are such a cheeseball." She put the book back down on his chest before walking towards the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Elliot grunted sitting up. He pulled the blanket off of Orlando. She reached for it aimlessly. "Orlando, time to get up."

"Five more minutes." Orlando mumbled cuddling into the recliner.

"Nuh uh, your mother woke me up. If I'm up, you're up." Elliot said pulling off her slippers.

"That's not how it works." Orlando yawned. She rubbed her face and tucked her hands into her sleeves.

Olivia smiled. "Orlando, if you don't get up, you'll be late for your appointment. You are finding out what you're having today."

Orlando's eyes snapped open. "Oh yeah..."

"You still want to find out what the baby is, right? If you don't, that's fine." Elliot said.

"No, I want to find out. I just don't really know what I want. I mean, a girl would be great because I would relate to her more. But, a boy would be nice too. I've baby sat boys before and I love it." Orlando said putting her chin on her palm.

Elliot smiled. "So, you'll be happy no matter what you are going to have."

Orlando grinned. "Yeah, I guess I will." She looked at the book Elliot had in his hands. "I was looking for that book. Did you read week fourteen?"

"Yeah, I did." Elliot nodded. He opened the book and put on his glasses. "At week fourteen, your baby is 3.4 inches and 1.5 onces. It's the size of a lemon. The baby is probably sucking its thumb and wiggling its toes. It's starting to get the peach fuzz to help keep it warm. Also, its organs are starting to do their jobs. You will notice more energy and more aches and pains since the baby is growing faster. Your appetite should be coming back and might be a little bit in overdrive and your hair is going to get thicker and shinier. Plus, you get to start shopping for maternity jeans. Yay!" He teased.

Orlando stuck out her tongue while Olivia laughed. She grabbed her cup of coffee. "At least you aren't sick all the time now." She handed Elliot his cup of coffee and looked at her watch. "I have to go to work, but come by the presinct before you go to school. I want to know if I am going to have a granddaughter and grandson. Okay?"

"Got it." Orlando smiled and rubbed her barely there belly. She yawned when Olivia kissed her head. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you later." Olivia said before blowing a kiss to her daughter and opening the door.

"Hey!" Elliot whined.

Olivia chuckled and blew him a kiss. "Bye El."

"That's better. Bye Liv." Elliot grinned cheekily. He watched as she left the apartment leaving him alone with Orlando. He looked at her. "Dairy Queen after your appointment."

"Up and at'em." Orlando said scurrying to her room to get dressed. Elliot got up and hurried to Olivia's room to get dressed.

Soon, they were in Oscar's office. Oscar smiled at them. "So, did you want to find out what you are going to have?"

Orlando nodded. "Yeah, I want to know." She looked down at her stomach and smiled lightly. Elliot grinned at her and kissed her head. Rubbing her arm and holding her hand, he watched as his brother put the wand on her stomach.

"Okay, here's he heartbeat." Oscar smiled. He chuckled seeing the grin on Orlando's face. "Okay, here is the baby..." He pointed to the screen. "You see that right there?" Orlando nodded. "That means it's a boy."

"A boy." Orlando asked smiling. She teared up and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God!"

Elliot laughed and hugged her. "Thanks Oscar." He watched as his brother nodded and left the room smiling. He rubbed Orlando's back. "Congrats, Mommy."

Orlando laughed. "Oh my God! I can't even wrap my head around this." She looked up at Elliot wiping her eyes. "You can say no if you want to, but...uh, would you kind of be...Grandpa."

"I would love nothing more than that." Elliot grinned and kissed her head. He pulled her to his chest and held her there for a moment. "I still can't believe you are carrying a baby."

"Me either." Orlando breathed. She pulled back and laughed when she saw Elliot's shirt. "I think I should have wiped off my stomach before we hugged."

Elliot looked down to find the gel on his shirt. "That's great." He said sarcastically. "C'mon, we have to go tell your mother and then go to the school."

Later, Elliot and Orlando walked down the hallway to the squad room. Orlando was literally jumping for joy as she ate her smore blizzard. Elliot took the blizzard from her to prevent it from dropping onto the floor. Orlando whined, but stopped when they entered the squad room. Orlando kept a hand on her stomach as she looked at everyone surrounding her mother's desk as they talked about a case. They all looked up to see Orlando and Elliot. Some jaws dropped as people saw Elliot. Olivia stood up and walked towards Orlando. "Well?" She asked smiling.

Orlando broke out in a grin. "It's a boy!" She hugged her mother.

Olivia smiled and spoke after her daughter pulled back. "A boy?"

"A boy!" Orlando squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. She looked over Olivia's shoulder to look at everyone. They were all smiling at her. She went over and hugged them.

Olivia grinned walking over to Elliot. "What are you thinking?"

"I am still wondering how the little girl, who thought you ate her, is pregnant before my eyes." Elliot said smiling lightly.

"I know. The time went by fast." Olivia sighed. She kissed Elliot's cheek. "Thank you for going with her...Grandpa."

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! I've got my music and my laptop right now! You gotta love being a writer! :D**

"Oh gross." Orlando groaned as she listened to her mother talk about her dinner with Brian tonight.

"What?" Olivia asked as she took things out of the fridge.

"I don't need to know what you are going to do on your date tonight." Orlando informed her mother. "It's been almost a month since you've seen Brian. I thought you two broke up."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would yout think that?"

Orlando smiled. "You really are blind. You spend every moment you can with Elliot. He's taking me to my appointments. You two are reading baby books together. Your new screen saver is you and Elliot after you got your faces painted at that carnival." She grinned holding up Olivia's phone. "I still can't believe you got Elliot to get his face painted as a rabbit."

"He's such a sucker when it comes to things I want him to do." Olivia chuckled looking at the photo. "Are you going over to his place tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be here when you bring your boyfriend home." Orlando smirked and slid off of the stool. She picked up her pregnancy book to look at it. "When did you first feel me move?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "Around week fifteen, I felt fluttering, but I didn't start feeling you really kick until a few weeks later. Why? Have you been feeling anything?"

Orlando walked over. "I'm not sure. I just feel like a bug runs across my stomach every now and then."

"That's the baby." Olivia smiled looking down at her daughter's swollen stomach. "Is he moving a lot?"

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd say he's a four." Orlando smiled. She rubbed her belly. "According to the book, he's starting to listen to my voice and he's the size of an avocado."

Olivia looked down at the food she pulled out. "You know what, I'm going to put this back." She said putting the avocado dip back in the fridge. Orlando laughed. "What symptoms do you get to look forward to having?"

"I don't think we need to discuss those." Orlando said putting the book in her sweat shirt pocket.

"Nuh uh, c'mon, let me see it." Olivia chuckled grabbing the book and opening it. "Okay, you might start to feel the baby move. Make sure to exercise and keep your back straight because you will begin to have back pains. You are going to get bigger boobs."

"Ew! C'mon, you don't need to say this stuff out loud." Orlando said covering her ears.

Olivia laughed taking her hands off of her head. "This is what you get for having unprotected sex." She looked back down at the book. "Constipation, forgetfulness, that's great. You don't remember to do your homework already. What are we going to do when you start losing memory because of the baby." She teased.

Orlando rolled her eyes. "I have a 4.0 GPA. I am fine for now."

"Okay, I'm holding you to that. Faster hair and nail growth, glowing skin, and you might get dry, itchy, or sensitive eyes. I didn't have that, but you might." Olivia said looking through the page. "Did you want to do a baby book?"

"I haven't given it much thought." Orlando said looking at her mother. "Why?"

"Well, we could take a picture of your belly each week to see how much you grow. This book has lots of useful tips I wish I had. You could start coming up with baby names and you can start talking to the baby." Olivia grinned. She kissed her daughter's head. "I used to talk to you all the time."

Orlando smiled lightly looking down at her belly. "I already talk to him. Plus, I've had my eye on a few names."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her daughter as she started putting things back into the fridge. "Oh really? Exactly, what are they?"

"I like Devon and Orion." Orlando smiled lightly. She looked towards the door when someone knocked. "I'll get it." Opening the door, she was greeted by Brian. "Hey Brian." She said trying to sound excited.

"Hey Orlando." Brian said and kissed her on the cheek. "How's the baby?"

Orlando closed the door. "He's fine. He's starting to move." She placed a hand on her stomach as she walked towards the couch. "I'm going to head over to Elliot's now."

"Okay, be safe." Olivia said as she kissed her daughter's head. She furrowed her eyebrows when there was another knock on the door. "Did you invite anybody?"

"No." Orlando said going to the door. She looked through the peep hole before opening the door. "El, what are you doing here? I was on my way over."

Elliot smiled before kissing her forehead. "I thought I could come here and we could do something fun in the city. Besides, I'm not letting you go around New York City by yourself." He wrapped his arm around her when she hugged him. He looked up to find Olivia smiling at them. "Hey Liv."

"Hey Rabbit Boy." She chuckled. Elliot rolled his eyes. "When did you want to bring Orlando back?" She watched as he looked down at Orlando and shrugged.

"How about I bring her by around eleven so this little guy can rest?" Elliot smiled putting his hand on her stomach. He felt something against his hand. "Did you feel that?"

Orlando smiled and looked at her stomach. "I did. That's my boy." She chuckled with tears in her eyes as Elliot kissed her head. "Mom, you have to feel this."

Olivia walked over smiling and let her daughter place her hand on her stomach. She felt a small thump against her hand. "Oh my God! He's a strong little guy." Orlando nodded. "He's a fighter just like his mommy."

"And his grandma." Orlando chuckled wiping her eyes. She hugged her mother and took a deep breath before looking up at Elliot. "C'mon, I want to go before I over think things like Mom."

"Hey!" Olivia laughed.

"She does have a point." Elliot smirked as Orlando walked out of the apartment pulling on his hand. "I'll see you later Liv."

Olivia grinned. "Bye." She said closing the door. She turned to Brian. "So, what did you want to do tonight?"

Brian shrugged. "I don't know. We could watch a movie. You said that you had avocado dip"

"Yeah, you can have it. I don't think I'll be eating it for a very long time." Olivia said pulling it out and setting it on the counter in front of him.

"Why? Did Orlando do something to it?" Brian asked inspecting it.

Olivia smiled lightly. "I wouldn't give it to you if Orlando did something to it. I just can't eat that without thinking of something else. I don't want to scar you since you just took a bite of it."

Later that night, Olivia got up from the couch and took out the movie her and Brian just watched. The door handle jingled before Orlando came charging in. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled running at Brian. She had tears pouring down her face. Elliot came running in behind her and gently pulled her back so she wouldn't hurt Brian and he wouldn't hurt the baby.

"What the hell is going on?!" Olivia asked yelling as she stepped towards Orlando and Elliot.

"Elliot, let me go! Why are you protecting him?" Orlando asked struggling against Elliot's hold. Brian stood up and stepped towards them. Orlando pushed Elliot back and guarded him. "You stay away from him."

Olivia looked at her daughter and saw the look in Elliot's eyes. _I don't plan on leaving you guys anytime soon, but...the guy that shot me...he will be found. And when he is, I will be an enemy of yours." Elliot sighed._ She gasped as she looked at Brian. "You shot Elliot!" She breathed with tears in her eyes.

**Please review! You guys are the best. I think I put a lot of drama into all the stories I updated recently. LOL! God, I love writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! I love you guys so much! Hope you are having good summers!**

Brian glared at Elliot for a moment before looking at Olivia. "Liv-" He started reaching out for her.

"Don't touch me." Olivia warned taking a step back. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the man in front of him. "Why did you shoot Elliot?"

"He deserved it! He left you and Orlando! I didn't see the real anger and sadness, but you missed him like crazy." Brian shouted.

"So you tried to kill him!" Olivia shouted back. "Wait a minute." She breathed. Looking over at Elliot, she remembered something he said. "Why did you say he killed that girl? You knew he didn't. We found the guy plus you weren't even working the case. It was mine."

Brian paused avoiding the stares he was getting. "I had a girl nearby that was willing to testify to him trying to attack her. That way, he wouldn't seem like the guy you guys knew and I would be saving someone."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "You are an asshole! I can't believe you!" She grabbed her phone only for Brian to take it. "Give me my phone."

"You are not calling the police to come and get me." Brian said tossing her phone on the couch.

"You're right. I'm not." Olivia said. "Elliot is." She grabbed her hand cuffs and put them on Brian. Soon, the detectives on Elliot's case came and got Brian to take him down to the station. Olivia went into Orlando's room to check on her before coming back out to find Elliot at the front door. "Hey." She said softly. He turned towards her. "Where are you going?"

Elliot looked at her. "I figured you'd probably want me to go." He said with a look of defeat in his eyes.

Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before hugging him. "Think again Rabbit Boy." She smiled when Elliot chuckled.

Elliot rubbed her back for a moment. "I'm sorry about Brian."

"Me too." Olivia breathed tearing up. "I can't believe my own boyfriend tried to kill my best friend."

"I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, Liv." Elliot breathed holding her a little bit tighter. "I'm always going to be there for you."

"Even if I don't know it." Olivia smiled lightly and pulled back enough to look into his eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he cupped her face. "You are always there for me even if I don't want it."

Elliot smiled lightly. "Well, who else would stop you from doing something stupid?" Olivia chuckled and laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. Just his touch was soothing her. The way he held her made her feel safe and at home. He kissed her head and started swaying slightly. "Are you tired?" Olivia nodded her head against his chest, but didn't make an effort to move. Elliot smiled. "Did you want to go to bed?" She shook her head as her eyes started to close. Elliot chuckled and lifted her up when she started slumping in his arms. "I think it's time for bed." She grumbled something incoherent as he placed her on her bed. He kissed her forehead before walking out to her living room and laying on the couch.

The next morning, Elliot took Orlando to school so they could get a pass for her appointment. When they got out of the car, they saw Kurk and his friends standing around a few cars down. Elliot growled deep in his chest only for Orlando to put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, I already smacked him around."

"Orlando!" Kurk called from his group. He smiled somewhat sadistically at her. "Are you going to take me up on my offer yet?"

"Not in your dreams." Orlando scoffed back.

"Why not? You are carrying my child." Kurk asked.

Orlando's jaw dropped. "You gave up rights to this child when you offered to take me to an abortion clinic."

Kurk walked towards her. "I told you I wasn't thinking. I am going to fight for this child." He said reaching for her stomach.

Elliot grabbed his hand in a flash and held it firm enough not to hurt him. "You don't ever touch her." He amost growled.

Kurk smirked. "How do you think she got knocked up?"

"That's it!" Orlando snapped before nailing Kurk in the face. He stumbled back while grabbing his nose. Elliot guarded Orlando as she went to kick Kurk in the nuts. "Let me at him!"

"You bitch!" Kurk shouted as he shook his head. Blood surround his nose as he spit some out of his mouth. "What the hell? Are you going to treat our child this way? You are a horrible mother."

"Hey, I was just as close to punching you as she was. She just acted on it. Orlando is going to be the best mother I've ever seen. What about you? Do you think you should be judging? You tried to kill this child. You would rather kill your own baby than deal with it." Elliot all but screamed back.

"Elliot." Orlando breathed gripping onto Elliot's arm. She put a hand on her stomach when she felt a sharp pain. "Something is wrong."

Elliot looked at Orlando and saw her bend over stil gripping his arm. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." He helped Orlando into the car and hurried to his brother's office. After checking her in, they took her back telling him he needed to wait outside. Pacing, he dialed Olivia's number.

"Benson." Olivia greeted as she filled out a report.

"Liv?" Elliot started. "Something happened."

Olivia's heart rate escalated. "What happened exactly?"

Elliot sighed tearing up. "I am not exactly sure yet myself. Orlando and I got to the school and Kurk started harrassing her. Things got out of hand quickly and she started feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. We got here and she started breathing heavier. Oscar came and took her back with a couple of other doctors."

Olivia teared up and took a deep breath. "I'll be down as soon as I can." She hung up her phone and hurried to tell Cragen before leaving. Bolting to her car, she could already feel her panic level rising with each second that passed. She hurried through Manhattan to get to Oscar's office.

She hurried through the main entrance and went up to Oscar's floor. Getting off, she found Elliot sitting with his head in his hands. He dropped his forearms to his knees as he shook his head. "Elliot." Olivia breathed hurrying over.

"Liv." He said relieved as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his torso. "Any news yet?"

Elliot shook his head and pulled back to look at her. "I'm sorry I let this happen."

"This is not your fault. Orlando has a mind of her own. She's going to be fine." She reassured him even though it felt like she was trying to reassure herself. She sat down next to him and linked her fingers with his.

Elliot squeezed her hand every now and then knowing that it was comforting to her. Her thumb brushed the back of his hand gently. Soon, her head dropped to his shoulder and his arm wound around her, bringing her closer.

It felt like hours before Oscar came out in a white trench coat and a clipboard in his hand. "Hey guys." He said softly.

Elliot and Olivia stood up and looked at him. "So?" Olivia asked.

Oscar turned slightly towards the door he just came through and gestured towards it with his clipboard. "Why don't we talk out here?"

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

"So, she's going to be okay?" Olivia asked before bringing her index finger up to her lips. She was leaning against a wall in the hallway with Elliot standing next to her. He had his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed.

Oscar nodded. "She will be fine. It was just a really high jump in blood pressure. The baby is fine. Just keep her calm and she should be fine. She said Kurk was talking to her."

"Yeah, he said he was going to fight for the baby. When I confronted him, he said some things that made my skin crawl. Orlando lost it and punched him so hard his nose started bleeding." Elliot sighed.

"That would've done it." Oscar nodded. "I have warned her about what could happen to the baby if that happens again. She said that she understands and...I believe her. She is taking this really well, but...something Kurk said got to her."

Elliot heaved out a breath. "He did call her a bad mother. That could be one of the many things that got to her."

Olivia sighed. "I always thought Kurk was a prick." She shook her head. "Well, thanks Oscar. Can we go see her?"

"Yeah, I can take you to her now. She can leave at any time." Oscar said before leading them to her room and letting them in. He walked away when he closed the door behind them.

Olivia looked at her daughter as she played with a tissue, wiped her eyes, and then repeated the process. "Hey." She said softly.

Orlando looked up with puffy eyes. "Hey Mom, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at work."

"Yeah well, Elliot called me and told me what happened. Cragen insisted that I come here even though I was going to no matter what he said." Olivia said rubbing her daughter's back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." Orlando chuckled sadly.

Elliot kissed her head. "It's okay to be upset about what Kurk said. He can't get this baby. He signed his rights over the moment you gave him those papers."

"I know that." Orlando breathed while nodding. "It's just...what if he's right? I just punched him in the middle of the school parking lot. What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Baby, you can't believe him." Olivia sighed bringing her daughter into a hug. She rested her chin on her daughter's head. "He wanted to kill this baby, but you wanted to keep it. You are already being a good mother by looking out for him. Trust me; you are going to be a great mother."

"Thanks Mom." Orlando smiled lightly sniffling. She wiped her eyes. "Can we leave now? Marsha and Ramsay are probably freaking out right now."

"Who is Ramsay?" Olivia asked pulling back to look at her daughter.

Orlando chuckled. "He's just a guy. We've become really good friends. He really wants to know what I'm going to name baby boy Benson."

"Baby boy Benson?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yeah, nobody knows what I'm knows what I'm naming him so they just call him baby boy Benson. It's cute." Orlando grinned.

Olivia laughed and kissed her daughter's head. "I will go sign you out and then we can go. But, you need to keep yourself calm. You need to control your temper. I know how to handle tempers. I have handled Elliot's for over a decade."

Elliot nodded. "She is not nice about it." He chuckled when Olivia smacked the back of his head before leaving the small room. After signing out, Olivia went back to the presinct while Elliot took Orlando to school. He kissed her forehead before she got out. "Be good and tell the principal to call me if she gets mad at you. I am still one of your emergency contacts, right?"

"Yep, you've been on there since you told me school wasn't made to be fun. That was in pre school when I told you I had fun at school." Orlando laughed. She kissed his cheek. "I will call you if I need anything. You're still taking Mom out to lunch, right?"

"That's what I'm planning." Elliot nodded smiling lightly. He watched as she left the car and hurried into the school. Pulling onto the road, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Elliot." Kathy greeted on the other end of the phone. Elliot mentally groaned. Ever since the divorce, all she did was yell at him for stuff he failed to tell her.

"What did I do now, Kathy?" Elliot asked as he pulled up to a stop sign.

Kathy paused. "I just talked to Maureen. Apparently, she took Orlando out for lunch this past weekend."

Elliot waited for her to continue. "Okay, what's so wrong with that?"

Kathy sighed loudly. "Maureen said she was pregnant. She's fourteen weeks along."

"Sixteen weeks. She is having a boy and has asked me to be the grandfather. I have accepted. Oscar is her doctor and I had a strawberry jam filled donut this morning with a coffee. Did I miss anything?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, how did she get pregnant?" Kathy asked.

"The same way you got pregnant and Olivia got pregnant." Elliot sighed. "Look, I was not thrilled about it at first, but I'm looking forward to it now. Orlando is doing great and being really responible about it. Kurk, her ex who is the father, offered her a ride to an abortion clinic to stop the prenancy. She has been through a lot. I am not leaving her just because she made a mistake. We all make mistakes. And, I'm not leaving again to make the same mistake twice."

Kathy exhaled sharply. "I know you're not and I don't want you too. I just...she isn't the best influence on our children."

Elliot's anger flared. "Kathleen was arrested for breaking and entering to take a shower. Dickie beat up a hobo with a two by four, of course he was a killer. Maureen used to sneak out at night. I get that Orlando's mistake is pretty big compared to theirs, but she got pregnant after all those things happened. So, don't you ever say that she is a bad influence because she is being more responsible about this than we were and we had each other." He looked at his watch and noticed Olivia would be off for lunch in a half hour. "I have to go. I am meeting Liv for lunch."

"Of course you are." Kathy smiled lightly. "Have fun and say hi for me."

"Sure." Elliot said confused. Since when had she and Olivia become friends? He hung up his phone and made a stops before going to the presinct. Walking in, he smiled when he saw Olivia filling out a file. "Well, Ms. Benson, are you ready for lunch?"

Olivia looked up and grinned. "I am actually." She stood up and smiled when Elliot held open her jacket for her. "Aren't you a gentleman?"

Elliot chuckled. "I never got to do this when we were partners. You never let me." Once it was on, he brushed off her shoulders and ran his hands down the arms of her jacket. "There, you are set."

Olivia smiled. "Good, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd go to our diner. Then, I can bring something better later when I come by the apartment." Elliot said as she grabbed her purse.

"Good plan." Olivia nodded and smiled when Elliot kissed her head before walking out with her.

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

"OH MY GOD!" Orlando shrieked from her bathroom.

Olivia hurried to get to her. "Orlando? Orlando, are you okay?" She asked walking into the bathroom. Her daughter stood looking down at her belly. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"There's hair growing in between my toes and now I can't even see how bad it is." Orlando whined. Her eyes widened when her mother grabbed the baby book. "Mom, no! We do not need to read about all the symptoms I may have."

"Yes, we do." Olivia said matter of factly before opening up to the right page. "Okay, twenty-two weeks. The baby is starting to get more developed eyes and lips. He is sleeping in cycles of twelve to fourteen hours a day." She looked up at her daughter. "It's too bad he only sleeps during the day. You are like a hamster at night." Her attention went back to the book. "Stretch marks and you'll start to get an 'outtie', weight gain, about a 1/2 pound a week from here on out, minor swelling in hands and feet, trouble catching your breath, hair growth in strange places, and an increased-" She looked at the next word and caught her breath.

"What?" Orlando asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Olivia closed the book. "We don't need to think about that. It all started with that."

Orlando smirked. "It was increased sex drive, wasn't it?" Olivia's jaw dropped. "Trust me, Mom. I've noticed it."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that." Olivia said shaking her head and putting the book back on the bathroom counter. There was a knock at the door. "That's Elliot."

"Of course, that's Elliot." Orlando chuckled. "He's over here all the time. He should just move in."

"What?" Olivia asked, wondering if she heard right.

Orlando smiled. "I was joking. Get the door." She shook her head laughing when her mother scurried out of the room to get the door.

Olivia looked over her shoulder before opening the door. "Hey Liv, I-" Elliot started, but was cut off when Olivia grabbed his shirt and forcefully kissed him. He immediatly lost his train of thought and closed the door. Olivia's tongue invaded his mouth as he turned her around, connecting her with the door.

Orlando finished combing her hair and walked into her room. She picked up her phone and texted Ramsay back before going into living room. Her eyes widened when she saw Elliot and her mother. Olivia was up against the door with her legs around Elliot's waist. Elliot had both hands on the door behind Olivia. He looked like he was about to swallow her mother's face. Feeling uncomfortable, she cleared her throat. They didn't even notice. "HEY!" She yelled.

Elliot and Olivia stumbled when they heard her. Olivia's feet dropped to the floor before Elliot fell back into the wall. She grabbed his jacket to help him get back onto his feet. He straightened his jacket before waving lightly. "Hey Orlando."

"Is this your guys' way of telling me that I'm going to be a big sister?" Orlando asked. Olivia's jaw dropped as Elliot chuckled. "Because, you seem to have a stronger sex drive than I do."

"What?" Elliot asked.

"It's one of the symptoms in her pregnancy right now." Olivia explained running a hand through her hair.

Orlando chuckled. "You two have been dating for three weeks and you can't keep your hands off of each other." She grabbed her purse and slipped her shoes on. "I am meeting Ramsay at the movies. Whatever you do or don't do, use protection." She grinned before leaving the apartment.

Elliot smiled and paused. "You gotta love that girl." He looked over at Olivia and kissed her head. "So, what did you want to do today since we were already caught making out against your door?

"We could make out on the couch." Olivia smirked. She laughed when Elliot dropped onto the couch. "I was joking."

"Well, we could make out anyway." Elliot suggested putting his hands behind his head. He watched as she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "C'mon, our romantic relationship started when you rammed your tongue down my throat."

Olivia straddled him with a smirk on her face. "I believe it all started when you challenged me saying that I couldn't down three tequila shots and then make out with you properly. You thought I would miss your lips and end up smacking my head into your chin or face."

Elliot put his hands on her hips as she flipped her hair to one side of her face. "Baby, you perfected that move like nobody's business. That was one embarressing morning after."

"Yeah, Orlando caught you grabbing your shirt by the front door. You were the definition of slut." Olivia chuckled.

"Slut, huh?" Elliot asked after his jaw dropped. He flipped her over so he was on top of her.

Olivia gave him a shit eating grin. "Slut, yes. But, you were my slut."

Elliot leaned down towards her. "I'll take that." He grinned before kissing her. She moaned into his mouth and brought her hands to his face. "I...haven't...eaten...yet." Elliot mumbled between kisses.

Chuckling, Olivia parted from their kiss. "What did you want?"

"Hmmmm," Elliot started as he ran his hands down her back before cupping her ass. "How about scrambled eggs with a side of you?"

"Sounds good to me." Olivia moaned before pecking his lips and getting up. She went to the kitchen and opened her cabnet. "Okay, where are my pans?"

Elliot laughed. "Orlando usually cooks, doesn't she?" He stood up and sat down on one of the bar stools. Olivia bent down and opened another cabnet before popping up with a pan. "Way to go, you found one."

Olivia chuckled at him. "You could help me, you know?"

"Eh, nothing would get done if I helped you. I'd lay you down on the counter before I finished making breakfast." Elliot grinned with a wag of his eyebrows.

"Aren't you a romantic?" Olivia chuckled. She dropped her forearms onto the counter in front of Elliot. His eyes never left her face. "Why don't you start making the eggs while I get changed?'

Elliot decided it was time to glance down at her chest before looking back at her face. "Are you sure you don't need help in there? Maybe you need help with your shirt, your pants,... bra."

"I think I got it covered." Olivia chuckled. "But, you can help me take them off later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Elliot said huskily. He saw the glint in her eyes as she walked to her bedroom. He was almost done when she came out. Hearing her foot steps, he spoke. "You take a long time to change."

Olivia smirked since he hadn't looked up yet. "Well, Orlando texted me. She is staying with her friend, Kelly, tonight."

Elliot's brow furrowed. "That still doesn't explain why it took you so long." He looked up at her and realized why.

Olivia grinned when his attention remained on her, only her. She was wearing a black slip with white lace on it. There was a matching robe that she was wearing with it. Her frame was leaning against the wall. "I think it does."

"Me too." Elliot breathed still staring at her. His focus was brought back to the pan in his hand when the eggs started to pop in the pan. "Woah!" He moved the pan and put the eggs on a plate. "How did that happen? They didn't even burn."

"You got lucky." Olivia smirked.

Elliot looked up at her and gave her a wicked grin. "I think I am going to get lucky in more ways then one tonight."

**Please review! I love you guys!** **If you liked this chapter, you will definatly like my story The Captain. I reread that one and Hostage all the time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

Olivia groaned when her phone went off. She smiled when she felt her phone against her ear and she didn't have to move a muscle. "Benson."

"Hey Liv, we've got a crime scene down on Lincoln Street. I am texting you the address." Nick informed his partner as he grabbed his slacks out of his closet.

"Okay, sounds good. Uh, are you getting coffee today?" Olivia asked yawning.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is since, the last time you got coffee, you had a lovely conversation with my soon to be ex-wife. Did Orlando still want to watch Zara today?"

Olivia rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, will Zara mind staying around my place today? Orlando isn't getting a whole lot of sleep with the baby." They had to buy a few things to keep Orlando busy at night so she wouldn't wake up everyone. There were few nights she would actually sleep for eight hours.

"I don't think she'll mind. We've been out all week." Nick shrugged. "Should I pick you up in twenty minutes?"

"Mmmm, make it thirty." Olivia guessed thinking of everything she had to do.

"Okay, see you then. Oh boy! Zara doesn't look like she got much sleep either." Nick chuckled before hanging up.

Olivia smiled and hung up her phone before taking it out of Elliot's hand. She sat up and looked down at him. "Morning."

"Morning, do you have to work?" Elliot asked putting his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry. I knew you wanted to do a lot today." Olivia apoligized.

"Hey, I know what this job is about." Elliot shrugged. He smirked. "Plus, I didn't have a whole lot planned for today. I can stay here with Orlando and Zara if Orlando wants me to. Otherwise, I can always spend the day with my dog."

Olivia chuckled. "You are so goofy, but I love you." She pecked his lips before getting up, whimpering when slipped out of her.

"Love you too, Liv." Elliot grinned. He sat up and put his watch on. Rubbing a hand down his face, he got up and pulled on his boxers and sweat pants. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Chuckling, he walked into Orlando's room. "You texted."

Orlando sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Why can't men carry the children while the woman sit on the sidelines?"

Elliot smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "You know, your mother always said this. God made woman that way because men could never handle child birth."

"So what?" Orlando asked grabbing her pregnancy pillow. "I got more sleep last night. So, I have that going for me."

"That's good." Elliot said before kissing her forehead. "C'mon, I think Zara is coming to spend the day with you."

"Yay, she brings new movies to watch." Orlando yawned. She leaned into Elliot as he rubbed her back. "What are you doing today?"

"I don't know. Did you want me to stay here with you guys?" Elliot asked. He chuckled when he heard Orlando softly snoring on his shoulder. Tossing her pillow aside, he lifted her up and carried her out to the living room.

Olivia walked out of her room to find him sitting down on the couch with Orlando in his lap. "El, what are you doing? She is twenty-six weeks pregnant. Why is she on your lap?"

Elliot chuckled at her. "Well, she actually sleeps this way. It's better for her and the baby. Besides, if she's happy, we're all happy."

Olivia smiled. "I know, but... did you carry her?"

"So what if I did?" Elliot asked with a shrug.

"You spoil her." Olivia chuckled kissing his head. She snorted when she heard her daughter snore. "I can't believe that's here. She has never snored."

"Well, she probably is starting to get it from her mother." Elliot smirked. Olivia's jaw dropped. "Liv, you do snore."

"I do not. You are... hearing things." Olivia said shaking her head. "I am going to take a quick shower. Do not spoil her anymore?"

Elliot chuckled. "Okay, make sure not to use my soap again. Last time that happened, Cragen was wondering where I was hiding." Olivia giggled before going into her room.

Soon, Nick was knocking at the door. Orlando had woken up by then, so Elliot answered the door. "Hey Nick, hey Zara." He watched as Zara shuffled into the apartment. She walked into Orlando's embrace and they went to the couch together, their feet never lifting from the floor. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said Zara didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Yeah, she finished three books last night." Nick sighed rubbing his forehead. Elliot let him in. "So, how has your week been?"

"It's been good. Dinner with Liv last night went well. I didn't think I'd like Phantom of the Opera, but it wasn't half bad." Elliot grinned starting to make his coffee.

Olivia walked out of her room then with her hair dried and work clothes on. "Hey Nick. You ready?"

Nick nodded and looked at his watch. "Yeah, CSU is already there."

"Okay." Olivia breathed before grabbing her badge, wallet, and gun. She pecked Elliot on the lips. "Love you. See you tonight?"

Elliot shrugged. "Probably, if anything happens, I will call you or text you or email you so you know."

Olivia chuckled. "Good," She went over to the couch and kissed Orlando's head. "Bye sweetie, have fun. Love you."

"Love you too." Orlando mumbled as she tired to sleep with Zara.

Nick chuckled and watched as Olivia hurried out of the door and down the hallway before him. He looked at Elliot. "I'll see you later."

Elliot laughed. "Okay, good luck with her. She's been acting nutty all week."

"Hey!" He heard Olivia say from down the hallway.

Nick laughed. "Bye." He closed the door behind him, leaving Elliot in the apartment with two sleeping girls.

Elliot walked into Olivia's room and pulled on a sweat shirt. He slipped his sneakers on before going over to the couch. Kissing her head, he put a blanket over her and Zara. "I am going for a jog. Behave, I'll be back in a hour. Love you."

"Love you too." Orlando smiled lightly, not opening her eyes. "Your grandson loves you too."

"I love him too." Elliot grinned before walking out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review! I love you guys! I played volleyball with my family today. My dad kept falling onto his butt. HILARIOUS!**

Olivia took a deep breath as she took her key out of her pocket. She really wanted a shower after the run she had. Sliding her key into the lock, she opened her door to find Elliot and Orlando on the couch looking at a book. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, how was your run?" Orlando asked, struggling to sit up with her belly.

"It was good. I want to take a shower though." Olivia smiled lightly going over to her daughter. "Relax. You get winded every time you get up from laying down."

Orlando rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault."

"How is it not your fault? You are the one that got pregnant." Elliot pointed out. Orlando stuck her tongue out at him. "Every time that tongue comes out, I know that I am right."

Olivia laughed. "What are you guys reading? She asked as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

"Elliot wants to read to his grandson so he's reading Goodnight Moon in the hopes that I'll get some sleep if he goes to sleep." Orlando smiled as she rubbed her belly. "I don't know if it will work, but...he's trying."

Olivia smiled. "For you, my singing always worked. I didn't know why. My singing is awful."

"No, it's not. It's better than mine." Orlando scoffed. She looked at Elliot. "He loves hearing you sing. That's why he likes to drive. You don't sing and drive."

Elliot smirked. "Finally, I am with women who know me!" Olivia and Orlando laughed at him. "By the way, you were right, Liv. Dickie wanted my dog more than I did."

Olivia smirked before kissing him. "All you needed to say is that I was right." Elliot chuckled before kissing her nose. She smiled before going into her room to get ready for her shower.

Elliot looked down at Orlando and kissed her head. She looked up at him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Orlando smiled lightly. She felt the baby kick again. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, at least he isn't kicking as much as before." Elliot pointed out rubbing her stomach. "So, when are you going to tell us what you are going to name him?"

Orlando chuckled. "Why can't you just wait?"

"Because, I want to know." Elliot whined, making Orlando laugh. "C'mon, tell me. Your mom and I can know and we won't tell a soul."

"Well, wait until Mom is done with her shower." Orlando smiled. She laughed when Elliot groaned. Another kick caused her to gasp. "Woah, that was a big one. I think he's trying to tell me that he needs more room."

Elliot smiled. "Well, you don't exactly eat like a pregnant woman. Half the people, that look at you from behind, don't think you're pregnant. Your mother thinks you're a lucky little snot."

Orlando laughed. "Well, I am. I got you guys, the best support system a girl could have." She leaned into Elliot as he smiled down at her. Kissing her head, he could feel that she was drifting off. "Love you, El."

"Love you too, Orlando." Elliot breathed before drifting off himself. Olivia came out a while later to find them sleeping on the couch. She smiled before covering them with a blanket and turning off the light.

The next morning, Elliot woke up to find Olivia sitting next to him watching TV. "Hey."

"Hey, good morning." Olivia smiled before kissing his cheek. "How'd you sleep?"

"I am not sure." Elliot yawned. "We'll see how sore my back is when I get up. Where's Orlando?"

"Uh, she and a couple of friends went shopping and then they are going to a movie." Olivia said taking a bite of her cereal. "It's just you and me today."

Elliot smirked. "You and me, huh?" He leaned in and started kissing her jaw, smiling as she moaned.

Olivia put her hand on the back of his neck as he nibbled behind her ear. "El, I'm eating." She put her bowl down as he got on his knees.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Elliot asked with a wag of his eyebrows. He kissed Olivia hard as he lowered her onto her back.

"El,...not that...I don't love this...but...my...daughter...sleeps on...this couch." Olivia mumbled in between kisses. "Bedroom."

Elliot grabbed her hips and lifted her up. Making his way to her bedroom, blind, was like his sixth sense. Or, it was more like his seventh since, the woman he was currently carrying, was basically the back of his hand. He laid her down on the mattress before crawling on top of her. "You know I love you, right?"

Olivia smiled stroking his face. "Yeah, I know you do. I love you too." She smiled when Elliot's grin grew to his ears and showed in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her as he linked his fingers with hers.

**Please review! I love you guys! Happy Fourth of July! I was super busy and now I am super sore from everything that I did. Lots of fun though! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review! I will try and update all my stories as soon as I can!**

Olivia read a magazine as Elliot drove the car. He wanted to take her and Orlando out to his family cabin before Orlando had her baby. Since she was thirty-four weeks along now, time was limited. After her fourth pee break, Orlando finally was settled enough to go to sleep. Elliot kept glancing at her to make sure everything was alright. "Has she told you the name of the baby yet?"

"Nope, you?" Olivia asked turning a page in her magazine. His groan gave her the answer. "El, she told us the two names that she really likes. We're the only ones that know that."

"Well, I'm his grandfather. I should know." Elliot argued looking back at the road after glancing at Orlando again.

Olivia chuckled. "What am I? Chop liver?" She rubbed his shoulder. "Six more weeks and we'll know. It may even be earlier. Oscar said that since she is so small for her pregnancy, they may have to induce labor or it may just come on naturally."

Elliot shuddered. "I hope they don't have to induce labor. She's already under a lot of stress. I can't believe that little weasel, Kurt, tried to get custody." He nearly growled the last part. His knuckles were starting to turn white on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, but he's not going to. After everything the judge found out, she wouldn't even let him have supervised visits." Olivia pointed out. She sighed as she closed her magazine. "Are we there yet?"

"Liv, I told you ten minutes ago we still had an hour." Elliot chuckled. "Why don't you take a nap or something? I thought you brought a book." He looked over at her since they were the only ones on the road.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "It was boring."

"You read the first page!" He laughed holding the book up.

"That's supposed to grab your attention!" Olivia shot back with a smile. She took the book from him and opened it up. "I'll read it, but we better be there soon."

Shaking his head, he smiled. "It's going to be fifty more minutes yet." She rolled her eyes at him, but looked down at the book. Turning onto another road, Elliot glanced at Orlando again. She was huddled on the seat with a blanket over her. It was summer and they were wearing winter clothing. Orlando was always so hot that they had to have the apartment and the car at fourty something degrees so she could sleep. Elliot and Olivia were just happy she was starting to sleep, but they had every blanket covering them at night while Orlando had a sheet and a light quilt that helped cushion her stomach. "Hey Liv?"

"Yes?" Olivia asked not looking up at him.

He paused, not sure how to start his question. "Do...Can..Would you...Do you think it would be fine if I adopted Orlando?"

Olivia closed her book and looked up at him. She studied his expression. "Like, as in, be the blank name on her birth certificate?"

"Yeah, basically." Elliot nodded. "Like you said, I am more her father than anybody else, even her biological one." He took her hand into hers. "I know that being her father, on paper, isn't going to change anything. I just think it would be nice for us. I've helped you raise her for the past fifteen years, with a two year gap. It's up to you, Liv. She already feels like my daughter, but I don't want to take anything for you."

"You wouldn't." Olivia smiled. "I would love you to, but I left that choice up to Orlando. I guess you don't remember, but one night you were plastered at my place. Orlando, being the smart little cookie she is, had the adoption papers in her room. She had you sign it, saying that it was a field trip form."

Elliot smiled faintly remembering the night. "When was that?" He knew that Orlando was younger. She was either twelve or thirteen.

Olivia paused. "Uh, it was a couple of months before you left SVU." She saw the happiness leave Elliot's face. "That's why she took it so hard, but she never gave up on you. She knew you'd come back somehow. Who knows, maybe she got it from me."

"You never give up on me, even when I deserve it." Elliot sighed looking at her. "I don't know how I deserve you."

"Trust me, El. I ask myself how I deserve you most days." Olivia smiled lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled. He watched as she picked her book back up again, but kept her fingers locked with his. "I wonder what my grandson is going to get me into if I adopted Orlando without even knowing it." Olivia chuckled and squeezed his hand.

Soon, they arrived at the cabin and Olivia was glued to her book. She didn't even notice when Elliot went to Orlando's seat and picked her up with ease. "Hey El?"

"Yes baby?" Elliot asked as they walked up the front pathway to the front door.

Olivia stood beside him reading her book. "You didn't tell me your family was rich."

"They aren't." Elliot chuckled. "Can you unlock the door? The key is in the back right pocket of my jeans."

Olivia finally looked up and rolled her eyes. "You spoil her." She went behind him and took the keys from him, smacking his ass lightly in the process. "You better spoil me later."

Elliot smirked. "I was planning on that." He walked into the living room and put Orlando down on the large sectional couch. He loved this cabin. The walls in the living room were covered with fake log paneling. The floor was a simple white carpet. A huge TV was set up in front of the couch and the many rocking chairs. Three of the four walls had mouted deer heads or turkeys or skins of some animal. His family did like to hunt.

Looking back in the other room to see Olivia, he knew she loved the kitchen, dining room area. The walls were white, but had many windows. Granite counter tops and maple cabnets. Hard wood floors covered the layout. There was a sliding door that led out to the front porch. She hadn't even seen the jacuzzi tub in the bathroom yet. He walked slowly to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "What do you think?"

"I want to live here; that's what I think." Olivia breathed. "This place is amazing and I've only seen one room."

"Trust me, Liv." He chuckled kissing her cheek. "You don't want to live here."

Olivia turned in his arms and and wrapped hers around his neck. "Why wouldn't I? It's beautiful."

Elliot smirked. "I show you when Orlando gets up. The last thing she needs is to wake up to you screaming. I told you my family liked to hunt, didn't I?"

"Yeah, poor Bambi." Olivia huffed. Elliot chuckled, throwing his head back. This weekend could be interesting.

**Please review! Love you guys! My nephew is going to be one in a couple of days; I can't believe it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Elliot woke up to find Olivia huddled against him. She was still sleeping in the large king sized bed that they had in the master bedroom. He kissed her head before slipping from the bed and going to the bathroom. He put his slippers on and yawned walking out to the living room. He found Orlando watching a TV show she had told him about. "Hey squirt."

"Hey." She smiled as he sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into his side. "Master Chef is on."

"I can see that. What was the mystery box challenge this time?" Elliot asked watching as Chef Ramsay talked about the blue and red team on the show.

Orlando smirked. "They had to cook meat from a pig's head."

"Ew! Did they have the head under the box?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, but they didn't have to cut it. Chef Ramsay was kind enough to have the pieces of meat already cut for them." Orlando chuckled. She rubbed her stomach. "I actually got a full night's rest last night."

Elliot smiled before kissing her head. "Good, you need your rest for when he comes." He rubbed her arm. "When are you going to tell me the name?"

Orlando chuckled. "That's right. I was going to tell you and Mom at the same time."

"Yeah, but your mother is never around when you bring it up." Elliot whined. She giggled, shaking her head. He placed a hand on her stomach and felt his grandson kick. "He's getting pretty strong."

"I have a feeling he is going to be a good football player." Orlando laughed. "My bladder is his football."

Elliot chuckled. "I'll teach him all the moves." Orlando laughed again, burying her face in his chest. He started tickling her. "What? Do you find me funny?"

Orlando squealed as she squirmed. "Yes!" She grabbed Elliot's hand, still laughing. "Stop; I have to pee now." When Elliot let her go, she stood up and started hurrying towards the bathroom. "That was mean."

Elliot laughed. "Okay, tickling you wasn't the main cause in you having to go to the bathroom." He shook his head when she stuck his tongue out at him.

Olivia moaned softly as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes before hearing her daughter laugh from the other room. Smiling softly, she stood up, noticing Elliot wasn't in bed. She walked out to the living room and grinned seeing the top of Elliot's head. She went behind him and covered his eyes. "Good morning."

"Well, good morning." Elliot smiled taking her hands and kissing each of them. He pulled her over the back of the couch and chuckled when she landed in his lap.

"I think someone is happy to see me." Olivia grinnned before pecking his lips. She leaned into his chest and turned to the TV. "What are we watching?"

"Master Chef, right now they are serving a wedding." Elliot said looking at the TV. "This is an older episode."

Olivia watched the TV for a couple of minutes. "That guy swears a lot."

Elliot chuckled. "This is nothing compared to his show Hell's Kitchen. He swears so much. The show is probably half of those bleeping noises they use to cover up swear words."

"And my daughter is watching this?" Olivia asked turning to look at him.

Elliot paused, not sure how to word his answer. Finally, he decided to say what he needed to. "It's not my fault. She started watching it. I can't take the TV away from a hormonal pregnant woman. Especially, your daughter."

"Our daughter." Olivia corrected pointing her finger at him.

"Our daughter." Elliot grinned before kissing Olivia.

Orlando came back out then and gagged when she saw Elliot and Olivia making out on the couch. "Really? I was gone two minutes and you two are already on top of each other." She sat down by them, but distanced herself by a few inches.

Olivia chuckled at her daughter before kissing her head and getting off Elliot's lap. "How was your night?"

"Good, I slept the entire night. I think Orion is finally getting into the whole sleeping at night thing." Orlando smirked, watching for her parents' reactions.

Elliot's eyes went wide. "Orion? That's his name?" He asked leaning slightly forward as if he would die if he didn't hear it." Orlando nodded with a smile on her face.

Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "Orion Benson, I like it."

"Thanks Mom." Orlando smiled even wider. She put a hand on her stomach. "He loves his name. He kicks every time I say it."

"So, he already knows his name. He's going to be a smart lucky little snot like his momma." Elliot grinned, making Orlando and Olivia laugh at him.

Olivia thought of something. "Hey, have you been singing any songs to him that soothe him? It's going to be helpful when he's born."

Orlando smiled. "Yeah, I already have a few. I have them saved on my laptop so I can look up the lyrics when I'm too tired to remember them."

"What songs do you have?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Well, I have _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars, _Dream_ by Priscilla Ahn, and _You'll Be in My Heart_ by Phil Collins." Orlando smiled rubbing her stomach. "He likes all three. He's been starting to like _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers."

Elliot grinned. "I know the last song and that's it."

Olivia chuckled. "You know the song by Phil Collins. It was in Tarzan."

"That was a good movie. Orlando and I used to watch that all the time." Elliot smiled.

"Every Friday night when you would come over." Orlando grinned. "Maybe Orion will love it enough to watch it with us." Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead.

Later that day, Orlando was clonked out in her room. Elliot and Olivia were on the living room floor playing Monopoly. "El, you owe me over four thousand dollars. Can we stop now?"

"No, I can still play." Elliot agrued trying to figure out a strategy.

"Babe, it's been five hours. Orlando was beating both of us and she quit to take a nap." Olivia retorted.

"Well, she has Orion." Elliot grinned.

Olivia smiled seeing his new attitude towards their soon to be grandson. "Finding out his name was that important to you."

Elliot looked up at her, forgetting the board game. "Yeah, his name is going to be unique to him. As much as I loved Baby Boy Benson, I'd much rather call him Orion. He's our grandson."

Olivia felt her heart clench slightly. She loved it when he was a soft teddy bear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed after leaning over the board and kissing her. "I have since day one."

**Please review! Check out my new poll question!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review!**

Orlando walked groggily into the living room, holding her large pillow in her hands. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing black shorts and an orange t-shirt. It had the word Mommy written across the chest. Elliot smiled at her, remembering a time she walked out like that when she was younger. "Hormones suck."

Elliot chuckled softly. "I know they do. I have to watch you go through mood changes." Orlando started chuckling, but soon started crying. "Oh honey, you really are pregnant." She nodded as he sat her down. "C'mon, no need to cry. How about we watch a movie or something? We can get your mind off of the hormones."

"I guess that could help." Orlando sighed. She rubbed her belly. "I still have two more weeks of this."

"Well, Oscar said that you could go into early labor. You are still the smallest pregnant girl I have ever seen." Elliot reminded her while pouring a glass of orange juice for her. "Here, you know that Orion calms down a little when you have orange juice."

Orlando furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know that?"

Elliot grinned. "He's my grandson and you're my daughter." He cupped the back of her head before kissing her forehead. "I keep track of everything so I don't miss anything."

"Ah!" Orlando sighed tearing up again.

"Oh boy, deep breaths." Elliot chuckled. He rubbed her arms gently. "How about you go pick out a movie and I'll warm up some hotdish from last night for you?"

Orlando nodded. "Okay." She got off the bar stool and went over to their movie cabinet. After picking out a movie, she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, how was your night?" Olivia's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, uh, it was fine. I woke up a couple of times to go to the bathroom, but otherwise I didn't wake up a whole lot." Orlando yawned looking at the clock. "What time did you get called in?"

"Sometime between five and five thirty. I told Cragen that I wanted off for a couple of weeks for when you have the baby. I know Elliot is going to help you out, but I want to also." Olivia informed her daughter as she grabbed a file off of her desk.

Orlando rubbed her eyes. "That's good. Orion is going to need his grandma around. I have a feeling I am going to go crazy with sleep deprivation."

Olivia chuckled. "You get used to it. If Orion ever gets a girl pregnant at sixteen, you and I can talk about sleep deprivation." She paused. "He is not going to get a girl pregnant at sixteen, right?"

"I think I proved that you can't control what or who your kids do." Orlando smiled lightly. "Trust me; I will teach him about being with someone with morals." She took a sip of her orange juice. "So, what's your prediction on this case?"

"I am guessing it's going to take all my energy to close it. But, I have been proven wrong before." Olivia sighed rubbing her forehead.

"And, nobody has gotten it on tape or camera." Orlando smiled. "Well, I think El and I are hanging around the apartment today. If we go anywhere, one of us will text you."

Olivia nodded once. "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Orlando said before hanging up and sitting down. She looked over and moaned in excitement when she saw him with her hotdish. "I am so lucky to have you."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, you are. What movie did you pick?" He watched as she gestured towards it with her foot. "Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger's Tide, you know I love you, right?"

Orlando laughed and nodded. Half way into the movie, Orlando felt a strong pain in her stomach. She gasped. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked sitting up alarmed.

"I just felt a sharp pain in my stomach." Orlando breathed straightening out her back. She groaned when the pain kicked up again.

"Did your water break?" Elliot asked looking at the couch. He helped Orlando stand up, but nothing was there. "Maybe you're just having contractions. We'll take you to the hospital just to make sure."

"Okay." Orlando nodded. She watched as Elliot went into her room to grab her back. Bending down to grab the remote, she felt something. "El?"

Elliot hurried out of her room. "Yeah?"

"My water just broke." Orlando groaned putting a hand on her back and one on her stomach. She breathed deeply as she felt Orion kicking relentlessly now. "He's not loving this either."

Turning off the TV, Elliot helped Orlando towards the door. "Just remember to breathe. We'll get a taxi and hurry to the hospital. I'll call Oscar and tell him to meet us there." They made their way downstairs and hailed a taxi. After giving the driver the address, he tried soothing Orlando. Her contractions seemed to be coming awfully fast.

He pulled out his phone and called Oscar. "Hello?"

"Oscar, it's Elliot. Orlando just went into labor and we are heading to the hospital. I just have a question. I don't remember Kathy's contractions being this close to together until she was close to delivering. Is this normal with teenagers or small carriers?" Elliot asked as he rubbed Orlando's back. He hated seeing her in this much pain.

Oscar's eyes widned. "Uh, not that I've experienced. If she's having contractions like that, she is probably close to delivery. This happens sometimes. She is not going to be in labor very long. So, it's important that you get her to the hospital as soon as possible. How far apart are her contractions right now?"

"Uh, I don't know. She's in too much pain to keep track." Elliot sighed.

"Okay, you should be able to make it to the hospital. Just keep her calm so her heart rate stays down. We don't want the baby to be put under more stress." Oscar said getting into his car. "I will meet you at the hospital. Call me if anything happens."

"Got it." Elliot breathed before hanging up. Orlando was writhing in her seat as she tried to cope with the pain. "Orlando, baby, I need you to relax."

Orlando's eyes widened. "Relax? Relax?! How can I relax? This is nothing like the coach described. I am not going to forget this; I swear to God."

Elliot gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You need to calm down for Orion. We can't put him under more stress than he already is, okay?" Orlando searched his eyes and nodded.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Olivia and Nick sat in the break room eating while looking at the case file. "I just don't know about this girl. There was no sign of forced entry, no fluids or spermicide. Her story has so many holes in it and she changes it every time we go to see her." She sighed.

"You think she had sex and regreted it?" Nick asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened." Olivia muttered. "She said 'We had sex.' Have you ever heard a rape victim say that about her rape?"

Nick shook his head. "Besides that case last year, no." He bit into his sandwich after looking at his phone. "Zara says hi. She wants to know when she can come see Orlando."

Olivia chuckled. "If we aren't working, this weekend would probaby work if Orlando doesn't go into labor."

"How is Orlando doing?" Nick asked after he texted Zara back.

"Good." Olivia nodded. "Elliot is helping her out and me out a lot. I can't get over how excited Elliot is about Orion. I can't wait to meet the little guy."

Nick smiled. "I bet. Zara is excited to be god mother. She already has plans on what she's going to teach him."

Olivia laughed. "Really? I remember Casey being that way with Orlando. You remember Casey Novak, right?" Nick nodded. "She took Orlando shopping once. When they came back, we had to buy a dresser just to store all of her new clothes."

Nick chuckled. "I couldn't imagine Casey doing that. Of course, I don't know her like you do." Olivia nodded with a smile. "Do you know who is the god father?"

"Of Orion?" Olivia asked. Nick nodded in the positive. "Orlando said she decided Dickie was the god father. He helped Elliot build the crib since they couldn't read the directions."

"What? Were they in another language?" Nick asked.

"No, they just wanted to build it without the directions. Orlando went over it after they were done." Olivia smiled. Her phone rang just then, catching her attention. "Speaking of Orlando," She answered her phone. "Hey honey, what's up?"

Orlando groaned through the phone. "Hey Mom, I just wanted to call and let you know that your daughter is in labor AND SHE IS NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

Olivia held the phone away from her ear for a moment. "You're in labor?"

"Yes!" Orlando growled. "Elliot and I are in a cab heading for the hospital." She panted softly. "I'm gonna be a mommy today."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, you are. I'll talk to Cragen and meet you at the hosptial, okay?"

"Okay." Orlando breathed before hanging up. She put her phone back under her bra strap and gripped Elliot's hand tighter. "What's going on?"

Elliot stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I don't know, sweetie. But, we'll be at the hospital in no time." He looked up ahead and prayed that his words would be true.

"Orlando went into labor?!" Nick asked astronished.

"Yeah, I gotta go talk to Cragen." Olivia said throwing her stuff away and jogging to Cragen's office. She knocked before going in. "Hey Captain."

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Cragen asked as he opened up another file from his desk. "I was just looking over your report for last week's case."

Olivia exhaled sharply. "I am going to need those two weeks off sooner than I thought." Cragen's eyebrows raised. "Orlando just called me. She went into labor. Elliot is taking her to the hospital right now."

Cragen stood up. "Well, let's go."

"You're coming with?" Olivia asked surprised. She followed Cragen out of his office and to her desk so she could grab her things.

"I've watched your little girl grow up. I call her my grand daughter. Of course, I'm going with." Cragen said as if it was obvious.

Olivia smiled and walked with him out to the hallway. "I have never thanked you for that. You gave my daughter a grandfather figure her whole life. I didn't even ask you to."

Cragen grinned. "Well, Orlando has a way of not pushing my buttons like you do. Plus, you're like a daughter to me. Sometimes, you guys were the reason I didn't drink."

"Really?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that and the fact that if I went to the bar I would miss my TV show." Cragen said as the elevator doors closed. He looked over at her and smiled. "How do you feel, Grandma?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I knew that was coming. I am excited and nervous. My sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old daughter is about to have a baby. At her age, I was engaged which I later broke off."

Cragen furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't know that."

"Not a lot of people do." Olivia breathed.

Soon, Cragen and Olivia showed up at the hospital. They saw Oscar walk out in a rush. "Hey Liv, where's Orlando?"

"She's not here?" Olivia asked wide eyed.

Oscar shook his head. "I thought she was with you. Elliot called me and told me to meet him here. I just assumed you were with them."

Olivia walked with him and Cragen back into the hospital. "No, I was working today. Did Elliot describe anything Orlando was going through?"

"Yeah, and the way it sounded, she may be having this baby in the next hour or two. When he called me, he said that she was in too much pain to keep track of the contractions and Elliot only remembered Kathy being close to delivery at her pain level." Oscar said at warp speed.

"I'll call him." Olivia nodded once and took out her phone. She waited for him to pick up the phone, letting her gaze wander. It landed on the TV and her eyes widened.

Elliot stood with the taxi driver while Orlando panted in the backseat of the taxi. "Go get me a clean towel or blanket and a sissors or something." He told the driver. His phone rang and his pocket as the driver took off in search for the items. "Stabler?"

"El, it's Liv. Where are you?" Olivia asked nervously.

Elliot looked around. "You aren't going to believe it."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review!**

"We're in the middle of a traffic jam." Elliot sighed as he looked up and down the road. "There was an accident and cops haven't even gotten in here yet to do damage control." He looked in the back seat again to find Orlando gripping the leather cushions. "She's really close to delivering, Liv."

Olivia's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh my God!" She headed back out to the car with Cragen and Oscar following her. "I'll be right there. How is Orlando doing?"

Elliot looked at Orlando again and teared up seeing the pain on her face. "She's in a lot of pain. Liv, she's nine centimeters. I had the taxi driver get something to wrap the baby in and something to cut the umbilical cord."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Olivia breathed. "Love you."

"Love you too." Elliot said before kneeling on the back seat in the taxi. "Orlando, sweetie, you're doing great."

Orlando panted as she adjusted herself. "El, why is he coming so quickly?"

Elliot stroked her hair before kissing her head. "I don't know, baby. Your mom is going to be down here as soon as she can. Listen to me." He waited for her to look up at him. "No matter what happens, I promise you that everything is going to be okay. I am going to do everything I can to make sure Orion and you are happy and healthy. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Orlando breathed tearing up. She yelped when she felt Orion kick. "Wow! That was a big one."

"He's not taking this easy on you." Elliot breathed putting a hand on her stomach.

Olivia got into the car and started the engine. She jumped when Cragen tapped on the window. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Elliot and Orlando are in a taxi in the middle of a traffic jam. He said that she is so close to delivering that he is getting ready for it by sending the driver out to get a towel and sissors." Olivia said frantically. "Get a bus down there."

Oscar patted Cragen's back. "We'll get there as soon as we can with the ambulence." He turned and ran into the hosptial, finding a paramedic who could drive the bus for them.

Cragen put a hand on Olivia's arm. "Is she okay?"

Olivia teared up and shrugged. "Elliot said she's in a lot of pain. I've never believed in God, but... if I pray to him to help my daughter... I'll probably start." With that, she took off in the car.

Back in the taxi, Elliot was helping Orlando breathe through the pain while the taxi driver came up. "Hey, I bought a blanket and a store manager let me borrow her sissors. I don't think she'll want them back, but-"

"Okay, seriously, I appreciate the help, but you need to shut up before you say something really stupid." Elliot said sternly as he stood up so Orlando wouldn't hear him. He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Olivia. "I need you to go to the intersection and when you find this woman, bring her over here."

"Dude, she's hot!" The driver breathed observing the picture closer.

Elliot took the picture away. "Do I need to kick your ass?" The driver shook his head with a quick apology and hurried off to the intersection. "Her name is Olivia!" Elliot yelled after him. He turned back to the taxi and squatted down to look at Orlando. "Just keep breathing. We're almost done."

Orlando nodded and squealed as the pain became stronger. "El, I'm pretty sure he's coming!" She panted as she looked up at Elliot.

Elliot's eyes widned slightly. "Okay, just breathe and get ready to push when I say so." Orlando nodded as Elliot put her feet on his shoulders. He put the sissors in his pocket and already had the blanket over his knee. "One, two, three, push!"

Olivia hit the brakes when she found the traffic jam. It wasn't hard considering that it was taking up ten blocks in the city. Getting out of the car, she started running towards the intercection where the accident was. She'd be able to see in every direction from that point. Horns honked as she passed. Pedestrians got out of her way.

"One, two, three, four, five, breathe." Elliot said as he squeezed her thigh gently. He was glad they put a pillow behind her because, as soon as she took a breath, she dropped back into the door where the pillow was. "Okay, get ready to push again." He looked over to find the taxi driver looking around still. "One, two, three, push!"

Dodging a fire hydrant, Olivia made it to the intersection. She looked around and remembered that she lived in Manhattan. There were cabs in every direction. "Are you Olivia?" She heard someone ask behind her. She turned to find a man about her height with black hair and gray eyes.

"Uh, yes I am. Who are you?" Olivia asked still glancing around for some sign of Elliot or Orlando.

"I am driving the taxi your daughter is in. Your husband told me to come and bring you to the taxi." He said as he started off towards the cab with Olivia following him.

Olivia nodded. "He's not my husband, but how is my daughter doing?"

The cab driver shrugged. "Last time I was there, she was groaning and squealing and shouting occasionally." They started jogging towards the cab.

"Orlando, you're going to have to push harder." Elliot sighed shaking his head.

Orlando dropped back onto her pillow with tears running down her face. "I can't. Why can't he just stay in?"

Elliot took her hand gently. "You can do this. Just remember that you are doing this to see your son. Trust me; when he's born, it's going to be worth it."

Orlando looked at him under her eyelashes and nodded. "Okay." She craned her neck when she heard a tap on her door. "Mom!"

"Hey baby!" Olivia smiled, waving slightly.

Elliot smiled at her. "Okay, when Orlando pushes, Liv, I'm going to need you to open the door and support her so she doesn't fall back into the pillow every time." Olivia nodded at him. He looked back at Orlando. "Okay, one, two, three, push!"

Orlando let out a high pitched moan as she sat up to push. Olivia opened the door, moved the pillow, and hurried behind Orlando to support her. She slipped her arms under Orlando's and clasped her hands with hers. "You got this, baby." She whispered kissing her head.

"One, two, three, four, five, breathe!" Elliot said as Orlando panted, leaning into Olivia. He was smiling like crazy. "Orlando, I can see his head."

"Really?" Orlando asked smiling.

Olivia grinned and kissed Orlando's head again. "That's my girl. C'mon, your son is counting on you."

Elliot squeezed Orlando's thigh again gently. "Get ready. One, two, three, push!" He felt Orlando's heels pushing into his shoulders. "That's it."

"Keep going. You're doing beautifully, baby." Olivia cooed looking over her daughter's shoulder to see her grandson's head. "He's gorgeous!"

"One, two, three, four, five, breathe!" Elliot smiled gleefully. He was tearing up watching his grandchild make his appearence. "One more big push and he should be here. You ready?"

Orlando nodded. "Let's do this." She panted.

Elliot grinned. "Okay, one, two, three, push!" Orlando nearly growled as she pushed. "Good girl, here he comes." His tears falled when he heard his grandchild cry. "Oh my God!"

"I'm so proud of you." Olivia breathed hugging Orlando from behind. She kissed her daughter's head before stroking her hair.

Orlando chuckled softly with tears in her eyes. "Can I hold him?"

Elliot nodded after cutting the umbilical cord. He wrapped the baby up in the green blanket. "There's just one thing you should know."

"What?" Orlando asked.

"You don't have a son." Elliot smiled handing her the baby. "You have a daughter."

**Please review! I am almost crying writing this! I am soooo happy with this chapter! This is basically the reason I made this story! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review!**

"Oh my God!" Orlando smiled holding her newborn baby girl. "She's beautiful." She wiped away her tears that threatened to spill on her daughter. "She's perfect."

"Just like her mommy." Elliot grinned with tears on his own face. He looked at the little bundle in his daughter's arms.

Orlando smiled at him. "Thanks Dad."

Elliot froze. "Dad?" Orlando nodded making Elliot smile even more. He looked up at Olivia to find her beaming with pride. She smiled at Elliot before looking up.

"Cragen and Oscar are here with the bus." She breathed. She turned to find a paramedic behind her.

"We have to get your daughter to the hospital." He said.

Oscar popped in my Elliot. "Hey Orlando, how you feeling?"

Orlando smiled. "Great! I have a daughter."

"You were supposed to have a boy." Oscar teased before examining her quickly. "Everything looks good. Orlando, we're going to move you onto a gurney so we can get you to the hospital, okay?" Orlando nodded. "Okay." He stood up and let the paramedics take over to get her onto the gurney. Oscar turned to Elliot. "I'm assuming you helped her through delivery." Elliot nodded. "Good job. She did great, beautifully actually." He leaned down and took the baby from Orlando when they were about to move her. He handed her to Elliot. "You're a grandfather."

Elliot smiled down at the little bundle. "Yeah, I am." He looked up to find Orlando in pain as they moved her. There was a blanket around her to keep her warm as they strapped her to the gurney. "Is she going to be okay?"

Oscar looked at Orlando before looking at Elliot. "Yeah, she'll be fine. I feel old. I knew her as a baby."

"How do you think I feel? I gave birth to her." Olivia chuckled walking up. She smiled at her granddaughter. "Can I hold her?" Elliot nodded and handed her to Olivia. "Oh my Gosh! She's precious."

Cragen came over then. "I think it's great grandpa's turn."

"Hey, grandma just got her." Olivia defended. She smiled down at the baby. "Yeah, Grandma just got you. We're going to love you so much, no guy is ever going to be good for you." She cooed. "Grandpa will make sure of that."

"Yes, he will." Elliot grinned.

Oscar smiled and looked back in the bus. "I think Mommy wants her baby back." They all looked at Orlando in the bus staring at her daughter.

Elliot chuckled and looked at Olivia. "You got ride with her. Cragen, Oscar, and I will meet you there."

"Okay." Olivia nodded before handing the baby to the paramedic. He handed her to Orlando before Olivia got in and sat down. "Love you."

"Love you too." He closed the doors and hit them twice before the ambulance took off for the hospital. He looked at Cragen and Oscar. "You guys ready to go?"

Cragen chuckled. "Yeah, don't we need to talk to the taxi driver though. We just made a big mess in the back seat of his cab."

Elliot smiled looking at the cab driver and waving. He gave him a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face. Elliot turned back to Cragen and Oscar. "I think we're good. If not, Orlando and I made friends with him and got his number. He can recall any line from Caddyshack!"

Oscar's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Hey, we have a teenage girl waiting at the hospital for us with her newborn baby girl." Cragen laughed steering them towards the car.

"And, I can't wait to see her." Elliot chuckled as they entered the car and drove off towards the hospital.

They soon arrived and went to Orlando's room. She was sleeping in the hospital bed while Olivia walked around, gently bouncing their granddaughter. She smiled at them. "Hey."

"Hey." Elliot breathed walking over.

Cragen budged in front of them. "It's my turn." Olivia chuckled softly before handing the little girl to Cragen. He started walking around the room slowly while holding her.

"Baby hog." Elliot huffed before Olivia chuckled and pecked his lips. "How is Orlando and the baby doing?"

Olivia smiled. "Good, they said that the baby is perfect. Healthy and happy. Orlando did beautifully. She got really tired when we got here, so they had to give her a something to help her stay awake so they could clean her up. She was still groggy, but she stayed awake until we got back to the room." She looked up at Elliot. "We have a granddaughter."

Elliot beamed. "I know." He kissed her forehead before pulling her into in chest.

"Yes, Grandma and Grandpa are probably going to gross you out. So many people wanted them to get together. We just didn't know they were going to be all lovey dovey and be gross." Cragen cooed as he bounced the baby gently. "You are going to learn so much about them. Mommy, I'm sure, will tell you every detail."

"Don!" Olivia chuckled softly. "You should be happy we are together, not telling our granddaughter that we're gross."

"Well, you are. But, I'm happy you're together." Cragen nodded.

Elliot chuckled and rubbed Olivia's back. He kissed her forehead. "Why don't we show the world just how gross we can be?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Elliot, we cannot have sex in public."

"I know that." Elliot laughed. "I mean... why don't we get married? You know, white gown, church, fish or chicken. That kind of thing."

"Really?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Elliot grinned. "If I wasn't serious, would I have this?" He asked holding up a ring. She gasped when she looked at it.

Olivia stared at the ring, mesmerized. "Say yes, already." Orlando chuckled softly with her eyes half closed. Olivia looked at her daughter and then back at Elliot.

"Yes." She whispered with tears in her eyes. After he slid the ring onto her finger, she kissed him.

"Oh gross!" Cragen said as he handed the baby to Orlando.

Orlando laughed. "At least you don't find them making out against the door." She looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Hey baby girl."

Elliot and Olivia smiled looking at her. "What are you going to name her?"

Orlando looked up at them with a smile before looking back down at her daughter. "Well, since you are going to be a Stabler soon and I already, legally, am. Sorry, I never told you that little part. I'm naming her Ona Orion Stabler."

"I love that name." Elliot grinned going over to her and kissing her head. "You did great out there today."

"Thanks Dad." Orlando whispered. She looked up at him before looking at her mother. "What do you think Mom?"

Olivia teared up. "That's perfect for her. I can't wait to bring her home."

Orlando nodded. "Me either. I can't wait to bring her to the squad room to meet everybody. It's going to be interesting!"

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review!**

A couple days later, Olivia and Elliot took Orlando and Ona home. When she walked into Ona's room, she gasped. "What happened?"

Elliot smiled. "Well, since you had a girl, we decided that we would paint the room again to welcome her." He looked around at his handy work. He had painted the room from blue to yellow. They had replaced the lining to the crib with yellow sheets and covers. Olivia found a nice yellow canopy that hung over the crib. The clothes they had were taken back and replaced with baby girl clothes.

"This is perfect." Orlando smiled tearing up. "I still hate hormones."

Olivia chuckled and kissed Orlando's head. "Yeah, they suck. At least you can experience them with your daughter now."

Orlando grinned. "Yeah." She looked down at her daughter in her arms. "Welcome home, babe. This is a new home for all of us. Grandma and Grandpa wanted a new apartment so you could have your own room." She gently placed Ona in the crib, staring at her.

Olivia smiled and leaned into Elliot's side, his arm wrapping around her back. He kissed her head before whispering. "C'mon, let's give her some time alone with her." He pulled Olivia with him out of the room.

"I love you, Ona." Orlando breathed rubbing her daughter's cheek with her finger. Her daughter laid on her back with her little fists by her head, fast asleep.

"So, how are you liking the new apartment you bought with your hot boyfriend?" Elliot asked, kissing the back of Olivia's head as she stood in his arms.

Olivia smiled. "I love this apartment. But, not as much as I love my sexy hot boyfriend." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed dropping his forehead to hers. He started swaying with her slowly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. "I never thought I'd be able to be with you like this. When I first met you, I thought you would be unattainable. You were too good for me, still are. No matter how much I wanted you, I told myself I would never have you. Now, whenever I tell myself that I do, I have to wake up with you in my arms for me to believe it."

"You have me forever, El. Believe it. Trust me. As long as I have you and you have me, we're going to be fine." Olivia breathed rubbing the back of his head. "More than half the time, I don't believe I have you because you were off limits. We're both getting used to this." She smirked. "At least we get our whole lives to get used to it."

Elliot gave her a shit eating grin. "There are some things I doubt I am going to get used to." He pecked her lips. "So, what are you thinking about... Grandma?"

Olivia chuckled. "I don't know, Grandpa. I'm exhausted. Should we watch a movie and fall asleep five minutes into it?"

"Sounds good to me." Elliot nodded.

The next day, Olivia walked into the squad room to find everyone talking at John's desk. They all turned to her and greeted her. Olivia smiled. "Hey guys, I'm guessing Cragen told you that Orlando had her baby."

"I didn't tell them anything else." Cragen informed her.

Olivia chuckled. "Good, Orlando and Elliot are heading up right now. They had to stop and talk to the receptionist for a while since they've apparently become friends." She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "My daughter, right?" She chuckled. "Anyway, Orlando is still a little emotional. So, if she does happen to cry, don't freak out or anything. She's fine and acts just like me."

"And we shouldn't worry?" John teased, earning a head slap from Fin and Nick.

"Thanks guys." Olivia grinned. She hurried back out to the hallway and smiled when she saw Orlando and Elliot coming down the hallway. Elliot was carrying Ona in the car seat. "C'mon guys, they're ready for you."

Orlando laughed. "Mom, you are so impatient." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she looked down at Ona. "Okay, girly, I prepped you for this as much as I could. These people are going to protect you just like they protect me, even to the point where it's kind of creepy." She looked up at Olivia and Elliot. "Let's do this."

Elliot smiled and walked with his three girls into the squad room. They all smiled at them. He was wondering how they would react to Orlando having a girl since he had the car seat turned away from them. He carefully lifted the car seat onto Olivia's desk and stepped out of the way so Orlando could take Ona out. He stepped over to Olivia and wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing her head. "Guys, cut it with the lovey dovey crap. We believe you are together." Fin groaned covering his eyes.

Everyone chuckled as Orlando unbuckled Ona from her seat. She lifted her up gently and smiled when she saw everyone's eyes widen. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Ona Orion Stabler. She weighs six pounds, four ounces, and is nineteen inches long." She kissed her daughter's head before looking up at everyone again and chuckled. Everyone was frozen except for Cragen and her parents. "Ona, I told you they were weird."

"Whatever. I think uncle John should be spending some time with her." John said walking over and gently taking Ona. "She looks just like you!"

Orlando nodded wiping her eyes. "Sorry, emotional." She tucked her daughter's blanket back in the car seat and smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe she's here."

Amanda smiled. "Congrats Mommy!" She hugged a chuckling Orlando. "We just want you to know that we're all proud of you." She looked back at the squad. "That's why we decided to give you two a gift."

Orlando's eyes widened. "You guys already got me a gift. You guys are too much."

Nick grinned and hugged her. "Well, we decided to make things easier on you. We all created a college fund for Ona. Each year, we are going to put as much money as we want in there for her. We made it so that you can't put any money in. We want to do this for you and Ona." He smirked. "So there!"

Orlando laughed at his teasing manner. "I love you guys." She hugged Amanda and Nick again before hugging Fin.

"Doesn't Grandpa get a hug?" Cragen asked with a smile.

"Thanks Gramps. You do to much for me." Orlando grinned hugging him. He kissed her head. "Love you Gramps."

"Love you too, Orlando." Cragen breathed rubbing her back. He kept an arm around her as they watched her daughter be passed around from one person to the next.

Orlando smiled when her daughter was handed back to her. "I think that about wraps it up."

Elliot smirked. "There's still some people that want to meet this little bundle. We're not quite done yet." After helping Orlando, Ona, and Olivia downstairs, Elliot started driving through the city. He pulled up to a house in Queens that looked oddly familiar to Olivia and Orlando. "Welcome to Maureen's house!"

Orlando's jaw dropped. "We're at Maureen's?"

"Yep, the whole gang is here. They are all waiting to see you and Ona." Elliot beamed getting out of the car. He grabbed the car seat again, with Ona inside as Olivia grabbed the diaper bag. Orlando stared at the house for a moment before Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie came running out.

"Orlando!" Lizzie squealed hugging her. She pulled back still keeping her arms around her. "I missed you!" She hugged Orlando again. "Where's my nephew?"

Orlando chuckled. "He doesn't exist. My son turned out to be my daughter." She smiled up at Elliot, giving him the okay to turn the car seat. "Meet Ona Orion Stabler."

"You gave her the Stabler name?" Kathleen asked with a smile and a hug.

"Yeah, as you guys know, I'm already a Stabler. And, Mom and Dad have some pretty big news." Orlando grinned.

"We're getting married!" Olivia squealed holding up her left hand to show off the ring. Lizzie squealed and hugged Olivia.

Olivia chuckled. "Was I the last one to know you were a Stabler?" Everyone nodded and her with smiles.

Elliot raised his hand. "I didn't know."

Orlando laughed before she hugged Maureen. "I missed my sweet little sister." She said rubbing Orlando's back. "I can't believe you had a baby before any of us and we're all older than you."

"Yeah, it was a shock to me too." Orlando smiled, running a hand through her hair. She watched as all the girls fawned over her daughter. She turned and smiled when she saw Dickie. "Hey bro."

"Hey sis." Dickie grinned hugging her. He kissed her head. "Five months is too long. I am going to be visiting you a lot more now."

"Good, I missed you." Orlando said into his chest. She pulled back to look up at him. "I read that book you recommended. You're right; we have to watch the movie now."

Dickie chuckled and held onto her as they looked at everyone else. "Hey, where's Eli?" Elliot asked looking around at his kids.

Dickie looked down at Orlando and then at his sisters. "Mom, sort of, banned us from seeing Orlando when she found out she was pregnant. That's why we haven't seen her in so long. We couldn't get Eli out of the house to come see his niece." He rubbed Orlando's arm. "We decided that, no matter what Mom said, we needed to be here for our little sister and our niece. We wanted to be here more than anything. So, we made it happen."

Elliot was disappointed, but nodded once. He smiled down at his grand daughter before looking up at Orlando. "Well, good thing you did. You would have been missing out."

Later that night, Olivia and Orlando were watching TV on the couch since Elliot insisted on putting Ona to bed. Orlando was cuddled under Olivia's arm while Olivia rested her head on her daughter's. "So, two weeks here taking care of Ona. What did you want to do that whole time? You have no school. I took off from work. Ona is going to be sleeping a lot if today is any indication of how she'll sleep everyday." Olivia asked.

Orlando smiled. "Well, we could have our mother daughter movie days. We haven't had those in a while."

"True, we are due for a few of those." Olivia smirked and kissed her daughter's head. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know you love me. I love you too, Mom." Orlando sighed contently, snuggling into her mother further.

Olivia grinned. "Good." She rubbed her daughter's arm for a few moments before she fell asleep with her daughter right behind her.

**Please review! Love you guys! I've been loving all your reviews! You have no idea how good they make my day if it's been crappy!**


End file.
